


Alternative Beginnings

by Icalynn, Ischa, rosm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bisexual Male Character, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canonical Character Death, Circus, Crime Fighting, Explicit Sexual Content, False Identity, Family Bonding, Family Feels, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Superbat Big Bang 2019, Underage Kissing, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosm/pseuds/rosm
Summary: In which Clark's parents sell the farm and join the circus to keep Clark safe and Dick and Clark grow up as brothers.When Clark is sixteen he falls in love with the very handsome Thomas Kane, who joins the circus to train with the Graysons. But as suddenly as Kane joins the circus he disappears, leaving Clark without a word and brokenhearted.Five years later they meet again in Gotham on the day Dick's parents die and Kane who is Bruce Wayne whisks Dick away. Clark feeling guilty about letting the Graysons die and determined to not fail Dick leaves the circus to get Dick back, and get some answers from Bruce Wayne. But of course Bruce Wayne isn't the only one with secrets.Bruce who had never been able to forget Clark lets him stay, even if it complicates his life and keeping his vigilante persona secret.Meanwhile Dick is out for revenge. He wants the man who killed his parents: Tony Zucco.Dick's and the Batman's paths are about to cross.“Why are you looking at him?” Dick asked.“Because I like how he looks,” Clark replied.Dick stared at Thomas and then shrugged. “You're prettier.”Clark laughed. “Thank you.”





	Alternative Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun and we are super excited for the art our artist with-your-poncho-on/Poncho did as well, you can see it here: [ Link to art ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850386)

~Prologue: Four years ago~

Clark was sure he had never seen a more handsome man. And he’s seen his fair share of men on the road and in magazines of course. 

But no one like this man. 

“What are you looking at?” Dick asked; he was a nervous bundle of energy since he had been born, and it didn’t seem like he would calm down any time soon. 

“Shh,” Clark said and put his finger to his lips. 

Dick nodded and grinned, but he was looking at Clark expectantly, so Clark motioned with his head in the direction of the stranger. It wasn’t unusual for all kinds of people to come backstage after or before a performance, to sneak a peek at the animals or the artists. The Graysons were especially of interest to all kinds of people. Not that Clark could blame them. The Graysons were beautiful, talented, and young. 

Dick followed the direction with his eyes and then grinned wider. “Oh… that’s Thomas.”

Now it was Clark’s turn to look expectantly at the six-year-old boy. “Who?” 

“Thomas. He asked if he could train with us, and after mom saw him do some basic stuff, she said he had talent and that she could teach him.”

“Your mom never takes on random people,” Clark mused. 

Dick shrugged. “He offered money too.”

Ah, Clark thought. Still, this Thomas must have been pretty good for Mary Grayson to agree to train him in her spare time.

“Where is he going to sleep?” Clark asked just as Mister Haly hollered his name. 

“CLARK!”

“I think you’ll find out,” Dick said cheekily. 

“Yes, Mister Haly!” Clark shouted back and then jogged to where the man was waiting with Thomas. 

“This is Thomas Kane, he’s gonna stay with us for a while. Show him to Lola’s old trailer.”

Clark nodded. Lola had unexpectedly left them, just a few weeks ago. 

“Sure, Mister Haly,” Clark said, sneaking another glance at Thomas. The man was big and probably a good eight to ten years older than Clark. His eyes were a perfect shade of blue and rather unexpected with his dark hair. 

Haly clapped his shoulder. “You’re a good boy, Clark.” And then he left.

“He calls everyone ‘boy’ around here who is younger than him, if you were wondering,” Clark said.

Thomas smiled. “I figured, he called Mister Grayson, ‘boy’ too.” 

Thomas’ smile made Clark’s heart race. He had known from a young age that he was attracted to all kinds of people, boys or girls, or in-between. Like Lola had sometimes been a boy and sometimes a girl, but always beautiful to Clark. His parents had no problem with it either. Actually, no one in the Circus had a problem with it. Maybe Clark's build and strength had something to do with that too. 

But it had never hit him so hard in the stomach, or ribcage, or heart – Clark really wasn’t sure – like now. 

“John is hardly a boy,” Clark agreed. 

“You know them well?” Thomas asked as they made their way to the trailer. 

“Yeah, my parents and the Graysons have been friends since I was a baby. I grew up with Dick. We're like brothers.”

“Ah, yes, little Grayson. He’s a lively one.”

Clark laughed. “Yeah, you can say that.” He stopped in front of Lola’s old trailer. It was bright purple. “Here we are. It’s been cleaned out, there’s bedding inside, but we haven’t aired it out in a while. So, if you need an extra blanket or pillow or whatever, the vintage Westfalia is ours.”

“Thank you, Clark,” Thomas said and held out his hand. 

Clark grabbed it and his stomach flipped. He bit his lip, so he wouldn’t make a noise and Thomas’ eyes flickered to it for a second. 

“See you around, Thomas.” Clark said and pulled his hand away. 

~*~ 

That night, Clark was really glad that he was how he was. So he could find a quiet place to indulge in some fantasies about Thomas Kane and get himself off.

When he came back to the trailer, Thomas was talking to his dad. Clark watched them for a few moments, before they noticed him. It was actually Thomas who noticed him first. His piercing blue eyes held Clark captive. 

“Ah, you’re back Clark. Your mother invited Mister Kane to dinner.”

“Great,” Clark said, he licked his lips and then stepped closer. “Ma is a great cook.”

Thomas smiled. “I’m sure.” 

Clark was searching his brain for something to say, but then dad went back to the discussion he was having with Thomas before Clark had interrupted. So, Clark sat down on one of the lawn chairs and watched Thomas as inconspicuously as he could. He couldn’t help that his gaze was drawn to this man.

~*~ 

The next few days were torture. Thomas seemed to be everywhere. And as it was summer, and he was training hard with the Graysons, he was walking around in only an old leotard that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

Sometimes, Clark just stopped on his way to or from somewhere to stare at Thomas on the trapeze. He was graceful for such a big and broad man. His hands were big and strong and his skin was glistening in the sun with perspiration. 

“Mom says he’s good,” Dick said. 

Clark looked down at him. Dick’s hands were full with fabric, probably costumes that had to be mended or had been mended. Dick liked to help out whenever he could. Clark knew what Dick really wanted was to be up there with his parents on the trapeze, but he was still not old enough, so he was only allowed to do some fancy acrobatics on the ground. He was really good too. The Grayson blood, Clark thought fondly. Clark could already tell that Dick would be as good looking as his parents. 

“If your mom says that, it must be true. He looks graceful,” Clark replied. 

“For a big man, you mean?” Dick said, nodding. Sometimes Clark was really surprised how insightful Dick was. 

“Yeah.”

“Why are you looking at him?” Dick asked. 

“Because I like how he looks,” Clark replied. 

Dick stared at Thomas and then shrugged. “You're prettier.”

Clark laughed. “Thank you.” 

Dick beamed at him, before he dashed away with his armful of clothes. 

~*~ 

Whenever they crossed paths in the next few days, Thomas always stopped to talk to him and with time it got easier, and the tone got flirtier. 

Clark was on cloud nine, because it was getting increasingly clearer that Thomas Kane had an interest in him too. 

It wasn’t only Clark. 

The frustrating thing was that Thomas didn’t seem to want to make a move beyond slightly suggestive flirting, while Clark was jerking off to fantasies about Thomas every night. 

~*~ 

“I see you have your own act,” Thomas said from behind him. 

Clark had of course heard him; he had memorized the sound of his heartbeat. He turned around and smiled at Thomas. “Yes.” He had only gotten this gig recently. In fact, the day after his sixteenth birthday. Clark knew he looked a couple of years older, eighteen at least, but it was safer that way. 

“So, is this all smoke and mirrors, or are you really that strong?” Thomas asked, eyeing Clark from head to toe. 

Clark could feel that gaze like a hot caress on his skin and it made his heart beat faster. “Why don’t you find out?” He replied. He had no idea where the courage came from, he just knew that he wanted this man to see him and he wanted this man to touch him, and be close to him, and hell yes, to kiss him. He would bet everything he had that, Thomas Kane, was a fantastic kisser. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow. It was a neat trick, Clark thought. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Clark laughed. “I bet I can lift more than you.”

“What are you betting?” Thomas asked with a fleeting look at Clark’s mouth. It was suggestive, Clark knew it, but he went for it anyway. It was a win/win situation for him. 

“A kiss if I win,” Clark said boldly. 

“And if I win?” Thomas asked. 

“A kiss?”

“Wouldn’t that make you win, even if you lose?” Thomas asked with a soft amused curl to his generous mouth. 

“Wouldn’t that make you win, even if you lose?” Clark repeated. 

Thomas laughed. “Fine.” 

Clark licked his lips. His dad always told him not to show off. “If we’re going to kiss anyway,” he took a step closer to Thomas, watching the man the whole time. 

“Yeah?”

“Should we really waste time lifting weights?” Clark asked and licked his lips again. 

“Clark-”

“Were you messing with me?” Clark asked, because there had been something in Thomas’s voice, something like a warning or hesitation or regret. Doubt. 

“I-”

Clark closed the distance between them. They were breathing the same air, he could see the perfect blue of Thomas’ eyes, he could smell the light sweat on his skin, could hear his heart beating. “Because I wasn’t,” Clark whispered. “I want you to kiss me.”

Thomas closed his eyes briefly and Clark waited for what felt like an eternity, but it was only a second, and then Thomas’ hands were cradling his face and his lips, they were so soft, pressed against Clark’s. 

Clark had kissed people before, boys and girls, but not ever a man and Thomas was a man. There was no doubt about that. His kiss felt different. Claiming, all consuming, like a hot promise. Clark parted his lips as Thomas’ tongue pressed against them and then Thomas’ tongue was inside his mouth and it was hot and slick and gently demanding. Clark could taste Thomas now. His senses expanded and he gasped, his heart rate speed up, and he could feel himself getting hard. No one had ever kissed him like that. 

His hands made themselves at home on Thomas’ hips and he just held on as Thomas devoured him. He wished they wouldn’t ever have to stop kissing. He could stand here and do this until he died. 

Eventually, Thomas pulled back. He licked his lips like he was chasing Clark’s taste. The idea was thrilling and arousing. 

Clark stared at him. Thomas looked back unflinchingly. Clark knew he needed to say something, but he was unwilling to break this moment. It seemed to him, that Thomas was also just as unwilling. 

“Thomas!” John Grayson yelled and Thomas blinked, smiled, and looked over his shoulder to see what John wanted. 

“Yes?”

“Mary has time now, if you would like to go over the new routine again,” John answered. 

“Of course, be right there,” Thomas said and then he looked at Clark. 

“See you later?” Clark asked hopefully, before Thomas could say anything. 

“Yes,” Thomas replied. 

~*~ 

It wasn’t like they were sneaking around, but they were cautious, and also busy. Clark with his own act and helping out wherever Haly told him to, and Thomas with his training. The Graysons demanded a lot from the people they took on. 

It still seemed to Clark, like they never had enough time to do something. Like go out, have a meal together, just the two of them. It had been three weeks since their first kiss, and eight since Thomas came to the circus, and Clark felt desperate for him whenever they weren’t together. 

They had fleeting moments with Clark’s back pressed against a trailer or a fence, or a tree. The taste of Thomas in his mouth, strong hands against his skin, Thomas’ soft hair between his fingers. 

Clark tried to think of it as a summer fling, because he knew that Thomas wasn’t joining the Circus, but with every kiss, every touch, every moan that idea slipped further and further away. 

Thomas’ hands were under Clark’s shirt and caressing Clark’s skin. And it was so different from other people, the way Thomas touched Clark so surely. How he found the best spots and how he made Clark moan into the kiss they were sharing. 

“You’re free tomorrow tonight, after the show, right?” Thomas asked against Clark’s ear and then licked the shell of it.

So distracting. Clark blinked, tried to remember the question, got a hang of it and then nodded. “Yes.”

“Come to my trailer?” Thomas asked. 

Clark swallowed. He had fooled around before, of course, but not much. He didn’t have – did Thomas know? How inexperienced Clark really was? 

“Clark?” Thomas asked as Clark failed to answer him. He pulled away and Clark pulled him in again, buried his face against Thomas’ shoulder. Strong, muscled, warm. 

“I-” he said against Thomas t-shirt and didn’t know what to follow it up with. He knew that Thomas could feel how hard he was right now, they were so close and god, yes, he did want Thomas to touch his cock, badly, but full on sex? That thought was scary, not only because he’s never done it before, but also because he knew how he was, and he didn’t know if he would hurt Thomas in the act. 

Thomas stroked his hair and then kissed his temple. “Hey, I just want to be alone with you.”

Clark exhaled, looked up at Thomas. “Yeah,” he said then. “I’ll come.” 

Thomas kissed him again. 

~*~ 

Clark was nervous. He didn’t know if he could do it, but he was sure that Thomas wouldn’t force him if he wasn’t ready after all. He’d been thinking about it all day long, and half the night too, and his mind had conjured a lot of erotic images about Thomas’ hands and god, his mouth. His tongue and his impossibly soft lips. 

He knocked and then listened. He couldn’t hear a heartbeat inside and he frowned. He pushed the door open and went inside. It still smelled like Thomas, but one look told Clark that his things were gone. He hadn’t had many to begin with, so the trailer never felt homey like his or the Graysons’, but now it felt empty. 

He stared at it for a while like a fool, before the meaning really sank in. 

Thomas was gone and he hadn’t said goodbye. 

~*~ 

Dick looked up when Clark approached the Graysons’ trailer and his eyes were red rimmed. 

“Dick?”

Dick flung himself at Clark and he cried into Clark’s shirt. Clark just held him, until he was done and then pushed his black hair out of his face. 

“Dick?” 

“He’s gone and it’s my fault!” Dick said and started crying again. 

“What?” Clark asked confused. 

“Thomas! He left. He left because I told him…I told him-” he started hiccupping and Clark kissed his forehead. 

“Just breathe,” Clark said. 

“I told him you were sixteen.”

Clark frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“He was angry when I told him, and then he talked to dad, and then mom said he was leaving and-” he stopped and looked at Clark. “I’m sorry. I know you like him!”

“Dick, it’s not your fault.”

“But he was angry when I told him. I’ve never seen him angry, Clark,” Dick said in a small voice. 

“He wasn’t angry at you,” Clark said. He was pretty sure Thomas had been angry at Clark or maybe himself. It had never really occurred to Clark that his age could be a problem. Or maybe that wasn’t true, and that had been the reason he had never mentioned it to Thomas. 

He sighed and hugged Dick close. 

Asshole, Clark thought, he could have at least talked to Clark. But no, instead he just left without a word. Left Clark to see all his desire and anticipation and love, because Clark wasn’t kidding himself anymore, crash around him. 

Asshole, he thought again and his heart hardened a bit with the resentment he felt.

Asshole, he thought again, angrier this time, but his heart still hurt and he knew that it would take a long time for it to stop hurting. 

~One~

Bruce growled as he tossed the cowl aside. His neck and shoulders ached from the weight of it…physically and if he was honest to himself, emotionally as well. 

“Problems, Master Wayne?” Alfred questioned, emerging from the shadows of the cave. Bruce, not for the first time, wondered if his old trusty butler had trained with the League of Shadows at one time in his life. 

“The cowl looks like I want it to, but it’s far too heavy and I have very limited range of motion.” Bruce stated as he rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation. “Have we heard anything from the manufacture in Beijing?” Bruce questioned, they had been his first choice, but shipment of the material he wanted was going to take months, if not longer, and he was far too eager to finally get out on the streets, so he went with a different material from a different manufacture for the cowls. Now he fully regretted that decision and wished he had waited.

“I have not,” Alfred stated, glancing down at his watch. “I shall give them a ring, it’s nearing the end of the business day there.”

Bruce nodded his thanks and started to take the rest of his suit off. He had only been out on the streets for a few weeks, but he felt like he was really making a difference. Everything was finally coming together.

He stretched out his aching muscles once the suit was fully off. The suit was cumbersome and he was still getting used to it. Perhaps he should look into something lighter that would still work for what he needed. He made a mental note to speak to Fox about it later, what he wanted now was a shower. 

Bruce sighed as he stepped under the spray of hot water. He just stood there, soaking up the heat and letting it help relax the strain he felt from the overexertion, in time he hoped that he’d be more accustomed to it all. He finished up his shower and headed back to the computer to review his work.

~*~ 

“Master Bruce.” 

Bruce startled, waking up with a jolt. It was only in that instance, that he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. The videos he had been watching were still running, and for a second, he lost all sense of time. He rubbed his face, trying to focus his thoughts. 

How long had he been asleep? 

It took him longer than he liked to regain his composure, but he quickly deducted that he had only been asleep for a few hours.

“May I recommend retiring to your bed, Sir.” Alfred’s no-nonsense voice grated in his ears and Bruce stiffened. It wasn’t a request. 

Bruce grunted in reply, he had work to do. Sleep was overrated. While he was away, he had trained his body to function on as little sleep as possible. He had learned that he could do almost anything on at least four hours of sleep every thirty-six hours or so. He’d be fine. “I have some business to take care of.” He stated as he stood up, he’d go to the office and make an appearance, talk to Fox, and then he’d get back to the cases he was working on. 

Alfred sighed loudly, “Then perhaps you should at least eat breakfast, you missed dinner after all.”

Bruce was tempted to roll his eyes, but he refrained. He knew Alfred was only looking out for him, but he wasn’t the child he once had been. He wanted to fight back, but that was not how he had been raised. “Fine.” He huffed instead and headed up the stairs to the kitchen. 

A meal was laid out for him, a newspaper to the side of his plate. Bruce felt his annoyance slip away as he read the headline, ‘Batman Sighting: Friend or Foe?’ 

“I thought you’d like a little light reading with your meal,” Alfred teased as he breezed past him.

Bruce felt a small smile curve at his lip. “Yes, I believe I would.” He sat down at the table and unfolded the paper to read it fully.

“What does the Gotham Gazette have to say about our Batman?”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile a little more at the pride laced in Alfred’s voice when he spoke about the Batman… Our Batman to be precise. Which was a very true sentiment, he may wear the mask, but he couldn’t have done this without Alfred’s help. They were the Batman. 

“Nothing good, I hope.” Bruce chuckled as he read over the article and flipped to the third page to finish reading it. “Viki Vale claims that the Batman is a menace to society… but it seems that Detective Gordon thought his presence might do some good.”

“Ah,” Alfred hummed. “An ally, perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” Bruce nodded; he’d need a man on the inside if he truly wanted to succeed. Bruce had done his research and he knew that Gordon was one of the good cops. He’d have to talk to him later. 

Bruce was about to put the paper down when he saw an advertisement that caught his eye. His chest ached at the familiar logo. Haly’s Circus was in town… his thoughts immediately drifted back to the Flying Graysons, to Clark. He hadn’t thought about him since his return back to Gotham… he had had so much to do, so much to prepare. But now?

His heart ached and he felt a stirring in his groin… No. He slammed the paper down on the table. Bruce didn’t have time to question what might have been. It was in the past. And it would stay in the past. 

~*~

Bruce felt like he was almost in a daze as he stepped through the entrance to Haly’s Circus. Even now he still didn’t understand what he was doing here, there were so many other things he had to take care of, far more important things, and yet he couldn’t keep away. He had left the circus years ago, he had run from it all… he had been angry and hurt and he had to bury it all away to continue on with his training. 

But tonight, he couldn’t keep it buried in his past any longer. He had been teased all day, local ads had infiltrated everything and he couldn’t ignore the pull anymore. He had to come. He had to see.

As he walked the fairgrounds, he noticed many familiar faces, but they didn’t seem to recognize him in his fancy suit and the air that has always followed Bruce Wayne wherever he went. They knew Tomas Kane, not Bruce Wayne. Some of the locals noticed him, whispering about him as he passed, but he didn’t care about the people of Gotham, snapping pictures on their phone of Bruce Wayne as much as he did the family and crew that made up Haly’s Circus, the people that he had once considered family for a few months. And one of them, something more. 

Everything looked the same, like no time had passed at all. It even smelled the same. 

“Thomas?” 

Bruce tensed slightly, turning to the voice. He narrowed his eyes at the young boy that stood before him, the brilliant blue eyes and raven black hair were familiar. “Dick,” he stated fondly, remembering him. There was no way he could ever forget the youngest Grayson. But the boy wasn’t so little anymore. 

Dick smiled brightly at him. “Thomas!” He shouted and he ran to him, jumping up into his arms to give him a full body hug. “You came back.” He stated as Bruce managed to catch him and then awkwardly return the hug. It really had been too long since he had any real physical contact with anyone.

“It’s more like, you returned to me.” Bruce stated, putting the boy down. Dick had doubled in height, but he was still a slender boy. Toned and trained; an acrobat’s body. 

The boy’s eyes widened almost comically as he realized what Bruce had said, “You live here? In Gotham?” 

Bruce nodded, running his fingers down his suit jacket and smoothing it out. “I do.” He looked around at all the people milling about, hoping to catch sight of the one he was the most eager and the most reluctant to see. 

“He’s in the third tent to the right.” Dick gestured wildly to his right, smiling up at him. 

“Who?” 

“Clark!” He announced loudly and then he frowned, looking towards the tent he had just gestured to. “That is who you’re looking for, right? He was so angry when you left and it was all my fault too.” 

Bruce frowned and knelt down to look Dick directly in the eyes. “Nothing was your fault, Dick. I am the one that left. It was my decision to make.”

Dick nodded, worrying his lip. “Are you here to make it up Clark?” Dick asked hopefully.

“If he’ll let me,” he whispered, wanting nothing more than to do just that. It was suddenly so clear to him… he needed to see Clark. Would what he felt before still be there? It has been almost five years. Bruce had fallen hard for the boy, he knew he was younger than him, but to find out Clark’s true age had devastated him. Bruce hadn’t trusted himself, because he had wanted Clark so much, he had to leave. 

Dick nodded and took Bruce’s hand. “Come on!” Dick tugged him up and practically dragged him over to the tent where Clark was. 

Bruce stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Clark. He stood off to the side as Clark performed his Strong Man routine. And there was no mistake that Clark was indeed a man now. He was taller and broader in the chest. He was only wearing a pair of tapered pants that left nothing to the imagination. His muscles rippled when he moved and flexed… Bruce had never seen a more attractive man in his life. And Bruce couldn’t deny the instant chemistry he felt, if anything time had made it even stronger. 

Clark caught his gaze and he faltered slightly in his act, before he quickly recovered and continued on. But his gaze never wavered from Bruce’s, he stared Bruce down… first out of disbelief, but it grew more intense the longer the act went on. Bruce couldn’t look away, he was almost afraid to. 

The act finally came to a close and the small crowd of people ushered out of the tent, but Bruce remained where he stood. He could hear Dick talking to Clark, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying, he was lost in the feelings he thought were long dead. There was no denying the pull that remained, the yearning he felt that was all consuming. 

Clark whispered something into Dick’s ear and he nodded, running out of the tent and leaving them alone.

“Thomas,” Clark stated almost angrily as he rushed over to him. “What? How?” He groaned in frustration, dragging his fingers through his hair. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Language,” Bruce found himself saying almost out of habit… strange the things that you pick up that you didn’t even realize. Alfred would be so proud. 

Clark scrunched up his face at the reprimand. “Huh?” He shook his head. “I’m not a damn kid anymore! Is that all you can say for yourself?”

Bruce shook his head and then he reached out, placing his hand on Clark’s arm. Clark’s skin felt so warm under his touch, how long had he ached to feel Clark beside him again? Bruce knew that they needed to talk about what had happened, or rather what didn’t happen. He needed to explain himself… but he couldn’t formulate a single thought into words just now. 

Clark pulled away and Bruce immediately ached at the loss. “You can’t just reappear and, and-”

“And what?” Bruce questioned as he once more reached out to him and cradled Clark’s face in his hand. Clark looked too stunned to move and Bruce tilted Clark’s chin up and then kissed him. It was just a simple brush of lips, but it was all that was needed to spur Clark into action. 

Clark pressed into him, taking control of the kiss and this wasn’t the shy boy Bruce had kissed so many years ago. There was nothing shy or timid, this was a kiss that demanded attention and Bruce was more than eager to accept the challenge. 

Bruce pulled away from Clark only when his lungs ached for the air that he needed to breathe. He gasped, looking into Clark’s darkened eyes, his pupils blown with desire and Bruce wanted nothing more than to devour him. 

The cannon rang into the night’s air, breaking the spell around them and signaling that the main show was about to begin. 

“I have to-” Clark began, obviously torn. He wanted to stay here with Bruce, but prior obligations demanded that he was elsewhere. Bruce knew all too well the daily regimen of the circus life.

Maybe it was for the best, they shouldn’t rush into anything. Clark didn’t even know his real name. “I know,” Bruce cut in. “Later,” he stated and then quickly added. “I promise.”

Clark looked at him skeptically, but he eventually nodded. “You remember your old trailer?”

Bruce blinked, slightly surprised at the question. “Yes.”

“It’s mine now, I recently moved into it. It was the only one free…” Clark’s voice trailed off and he closed his eyes briefly. “Meet me there after the show?”

“Yes,” Bruce stated and Clark flashed him a bright smile.

Clark tugged on his tie and kissed him once more. “Ya know, you look hot in a suit,” Clark winked at him and then ran off before Bruce could add anything else. 

Bruce smiled; he hadn’t felt this good in years. He quickly followed Clark’s lead and left the smaller tent and found his way into the Big Top. He took a seat, knowing he’d be in for a treat. There was nothing more fantastical than Haly’s Circus, especially the main act. The Flying Graysons.

~*~ 

The screams of alarm and the sudden silence left Bruce speechless. He couldn’t believe it, he closed his eyes and for a second, he was transported back in time… and he didn’t see Mary and John Grayson: he saw his own parents dead on the ground. 

“Dick,” he practically inhaled and searched for the boy. He was standing on the top pedestal, in a state of shock. Everyone was racing to his parents, to help them. But Bruce knew that the one that needed the most help was being pushed aside and ignored. That’s how he felt when he lost his parents. 

Bruce ignored everything and climbed the swinging stairs with ease. “Dick,” Bruce began and Dick turned to him, trembling slightly and looking at him in pure disbelief. 

“Thomas,” he barely managed to squeak out and then he flung himself into Bruce’s arms. Bruce held him close as the boy cried against his chest. 

Bruce just held him, knowing there was nothing he could say that would make Dick feel any better. He had hated the false reassurance the adults gave to him when his parents died; Dick’s life was never going to be the same again. Bruce vowed that he’d do everything in his power to keep the boy safe and cared for. 

At the back of his mind, Bruce knew there was something else he needed to do, but all he could do right now was focus on the young boy that continued to cry into his arms. 

~Two~

It was really stupid how nervous he was about this. 

Maybe, because the last time Thomas wanted to meet with him in this trailer, he had vanished from Clark’s life instead and that had hurt a lot.

Maybe it would have been better to watch the show after all. He had always loved to see the Graysons in action and it would have taken his mind off of things. 

He wasn’t naïve enough to think they would continue where they had left off nearly five years ago, but he entertained that fantasy briefly anyway. 

Clark wasn’t the inexperienced boy he used to be anymore, he wasn’t afraid to touch and be touched by people. 

Still, Clark thought, no one had ever touched him like Thomas did. No one made his heart beat as fast as Thomas did. 

He was this nervous because he wanted it so much, he realized and smiled. 

~*~

Clark had heard the elevated heartbeats of the Graysons, and then everyone else’s, when it started to happen, and he knew that it was his fault they were forever silent now. 

He knew that his Pa was beside him, could hear him talking, but the words weren’t registering in his brain. He didn’t know how he got to the Big Top, but he knew he had hesitated in his trailer too long: undecided, too afraid, too conditioned to keep his secret to move and do something, anything. 

The Graysons were dead and, “I could have saved them.”

“Clark,” Pa said, but didn’t follow it up with anything else. 

“It’s my fault they died,” Clark knew it to be the truth, deep in his bones. How was he ever going to face Dick again? 

“Clark, you can’t keep standing here,” Pa urged gently. “The police are on their way and Dick-”

“Where is Dick?” He asked suddenly in a panic. He scanned the crowed and tuned out every other noise except for Dick’s distinctive heartbeat. He found it in seconds, just beside the other heartbeat that was still so familiar after all these years. Dick was with Thomas. “Found him,” he whispered to let his Pa know. 

“Clark, we really need to go back to our trailer now.”

Clark nodded. He knew that his parents were only trying to protect him, because he wasn’t normal. He wasn’t like other humans. But he was nearly twenty-one years old and maybe it was time for him to make his own decisions. 

He followed his Pa back to his parents’ trailer anyway. 

~*~

“Why can’t we take Dick in?” Clark asked. “We were practically raised together.”

“I know that boy is family, but we aren’t as young as we used to be when you fell into our laps,” Ma answered. 

It was true that his parents were pushing sixty, but: “I’m here and I’m young.” 

“You’re not considered an adult yet, and even if they would consider you as a guardian, Clark, you would be too young, your life too unstable-” 

“Unstable! This,” Clark waved his hands around to encompass everything around him, “This is all Dick has ever known!” 

Ma put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. Pa was silent. “We know. We’re sorry, dear.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who let them die.”

“Clark, there was nothing you could have done.”

“There was everything I could have done. I just didn’t do it, because I was afraid to expose my secret. I put my life above theirs, and now Dick is an orphan and will lose the only life he has ever known. How is that fair?”

“It isn’t, honey,” Ma said. “It isn’t and we’re sorry you had to make that decision.”

Had it even been a decision, Clark wondered? Or had it been so ingrained into his brain to not ever show his powers that he hadn’t even thought about it? Just protected his secret and himself, and let Dick’s parents die? 

How could he live with himself now? 

Dick had been whisked away by child services and Clark hadn’t seen him for days. He didn’t know how he felt about it. He loved that boy, but the guilt was crushing him. 

Thomas hadn’t come either, but that was no big surprise. Clark couldn’t even muster up anger about it, because all his focus was on Dick. 

“I need to be alone,” he said and pushed Ma’s hand away gently and then he ran. Once he was sure that there were no other human beings close by, he ran faster. He ran like he should have on that day the Grayson’s died. 

It didn’t make him feel any better. 

~*~

A week after the Garysons had died, Haly was ready to break up the tents and move on. 

“What about Dick?” Clark asked. 

Haly shrugged, scratched his head, and didn’t really look at Clark. “Child services are going to care for him until a suitable family can be found to take him in.”

“In Gotham?” Clark scoffed. “You want to leave one of our own, here, with strangers?”

“There is nothing we can do, Clark.”

“Did you even try?” Clark challenged. 

Haly looked at him then. “Yes, I did try, but I was blocked at every turn. They think this is no life for a child. I was threatened with a lawsuit for child labor, Clark. I can’t win this. We can’t win this and I have to protect everyone. Not only Dick.” 

“So, you’re sacrificing Dick,” Clark said. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight. His heart hurt, the guilt was eating at him. He didn’t know how Dick was doing, or where exactly he was. He had already failed Dick once, there was no way he was going to fail Dick again. 

“If you want to see it that way, Clark, then yes,” Haly answered. 

Clark couldn’t fight with a man who knew he wasn’t doing the right thing, or at least not entirely the right thing. 

Clark also knew that Haly was right, if the circus was slapped with a lawsuit then everyone could lose their home and work. His parents were two of those people. 

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip. This just wasn’t fair. What right did strangers have to decide that the home Dick had grown up in wasn’t fit for him anymore? 

There was no one in this world who loved Dick more than Clark and his mismatched family. 

“I know this is hard, Clark. This is hard for every one of us,” Haly said, putting his hand on Clark’s shoulder and squeezing gently. 

Clark hardly felt that touch. He missed Dick, he missed the Graysons, and he missed, god help him, Thomas. 

Thomas hadn’t been back since that faithful evening and Clark had no means to reach the man. 

~*~

When Clark discovered the truth the next morning (Billionaire Bruce Wayne adopts Circus Orphan!) all the anger he had felt nearly five years ago came rushing back to him. Stronger even, because not only had Thomas, Bruce, he told himself angrily, his name was Bruce. Not only had he lied, but he was the one who was taking Dick away from him. 

That was the reason he hadn’t been back, Clark thought. 

He crumbled the newspaper in his hand into a ball and then lit in on fire. 

Clark wasn’t going to let Bruce Wayne get away with it. 

He had talked to his parents and they had tried to talk him out of staying in Gotham, but Clark was done listening to them. Anger and guilt and a desperate love for Dick fueled his actions. He packed up his – still purple, because he hadn’t had time to paint it yet – trailer, got his paycheck from Haly and started his car. He promised to call and write as often as he could and then he made his way to Wayne Manor. 

The location was easy to find, really. There were pictures of the old Mansion on the internet with an address and a handy map. 

Clark didn’t have any delusions about the security on the place, but he was also confident he could get in. 

He wasn’t going to sneak in either, he would just fucking drive up to the gate and demand to be let in. 

~*~

The manor was imposing from the inside as well. The entry hall had marble floors and wood paneling that looked centuries old. The butler, Alfred Pennyworth, took his jacket and then asked Clark to follow him into a sitting room. 

The sofas were made of soft leather, the room looked inviting, and Clark could see a big garden through the enormous windows. It was a nice place to grow up, he thought. 

He could feel the sun on his skin and it made him feel calmer. 

“A refreshment, Mister Kent?” Mister Pennyworth asked. 

Clark had half a mind to decline, but then he nodded. “Thank you, that would be nice.” 

Mister Pennyworth nodded and left Clark alone. He wondered when Bruce Wayne would be back. It couldn’t be too long if Mister Pennyworth had let him in, could it? 

Clark didn’t think that the butler was in the habit of inviting in strangers without an appointment. Had Bruce Wayne talked about Clark to Mister Pennyworth? 

Hell, Clark thought, there were so many things he didn’t know about Bruce Wayne, Billionaire. He got out his phone and started a search for Bruce Wayne – the man he had thought he knew so well all those years ago. 

He registered that Mister Pennyworth had set a tray with tea and cookies on a table, and he nodded his thanks. Mister Pennyworth left as silently as he had come in. Clark went back to reading. 

He heard the car in the driveway coming closer, but he didn’t put his phone away. He waited, not reading anymore, just staring at the screen. 

Dick’s heartbeat registered first and Clark’s own heart beat faster. He had to put the phone aside then. He listened to the door open, to Dick’s feet on the marble floor, to the low conversation Bruce Wayne and Mister Pennyworth were having. He had had a plan, but that was out of the window as soon as he heard Dick’s heartbeat. Dick was right outside that door. 

Clark got up, threw the door open and startled everyone in the hall. He didn’t care. Dick threw himself into his arms as soon as he registered who he was. 

“I thought you were gone,” Dick said into Clark’s shirt. He could feel Dick’s breath and he tightened his arms around Dick protectively. “I thought everyone left with the circus.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Clark said fiercely and he was looking at Bruce Wayne when he said it. Right into Bruce’s blue eyes. 

“You came for me?” Dick asked, looking up at Clark. His lashes were wet with tears. 

“I can’t take you with me, that would be kidnapping, but I’m not leaving,” he answered Dick. 

Bruce sighed. “I think we need to talk.”

“You think, Mister Wayne?” Clark answered, sarcastically. 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Bruce asked. 

“I’m staying,” the not only for dinner was implied. His trailer was parked on the Wayne property right now and he wasn’t going to drive it away. And if Bruce made him leave, he would park that thing right outside. He would find a job and he would stay close to Dick for as long as Dick wanted him here. 

“Excellent,” Alfred Pennyworth said. “Do you have any allergies?” 

Clark blinked at the man. “No, not that I know of.”

“Vegetarian perhaps?” 

“No,” Clark said, amused despite the whole mess he was in right now. 

“Very good. I think dinner will be done in an hour or so. Maybe you would like to take this time to catch up?” Alfred Pennyworth didn’t wait for an answer: he just left the three of them in the hall. Probably so they could figure out what they were going to do from here. 

Dick was still clinging to his shirt. Clark wasn’t going to let go as long as Dick wasn’t going to let go. 

“Maybe we could go into the sitting room?” Bruce asked. 

Clark nodded, grabbed Dick’s hand and went back to the sofa he had been waiting on for the last forty minutes. 

“Maybe Dick should go to his room and-”

“No,” Dick and Clark said at the same time. 

“I see,” Bruce replied and took a seat on the other sofa. He threw one leg over the other and folded his hands on his knees. He looked like a painting Clark thought. Or an ad for designer suits. His heart was beating faster seeing Bruce like this. The man really looked good in a suit. He could smell Bruce too, under the fancy and no doubt expensive cologne. 

Clark had so many questions, but the only thing he could say was, “Why?”

“Why, what, Clark?”

“Why did you lie about your name five years ago? Why did you leave without talking to me? Why did you look for me this time around? Why did you take Dick away? Why didn’t you come back to talk to me after,” he had to swallow hard here, “After Dick’s parents died? Just why? Why all the secrets, why all the lies?”

Bruce took a breath and then looked at Dick. “You know by now, I assume, that I was orphaned at roughly Dick’s age?” 

Clark nodded. “Yes.”

“That is why I wanted to take him in. I wanted to help Dick. I know how it feels to lose your parents at such a young age and I wanted him to have someone who would care for him.”

“He already has a family,” Clark said. “We are his family.”

“There was no way in hell, child services would let you keep him, you have to know that Clark.” 

“Did you throw your weight around so that they wouldn’t?” Clark asked. 

“How can you ask that?”

“I don’t know you. Everything I thought I knew about you was a lie.” 

“I’m sorry, I lied.”

Clark wasn’t sure he could believe him. Usually he could tell when people where lying, but Bruce had done it so smoothly, it hadn’t even pinged Clark’s radar. 

“Can Clark stay here with us?” Dick asked. 

Clark looked at Bruce. “You sure have enough fucking room.”

“Language,” Bruce said. 

“I’m not a kid,” Clark replied. 

“Clark-”

“I’m also stubborn as hell. I will camp out on your property or just outside the fence if you don’t let me stay here.”

“How long?” 

Forever, Clark thought, but didn’t say it because it was too embarrassing to even think it. Why was this his first impulse? 

“As long as Dick needs me.” 

“So, you want to stay in Gotham, for god only knows how long?”

Clark nodded. 

“And what will you do here?” Bruce asked. 

“Work,” Clark answered and maybe try to start something again. Just because Bruce was a billionaire it didn’t mean they couldn’t, right? Besides Bruce owed him for ruining his first time.

“Work,” Bruce repeated. “Clark…the real world is a whole different beast.” 

“I can handle it,” Clark said confidently. There was nothing after all that could really hurt him. He was strong, he was a fast learner, and he did finish high school. He wasn’t too worried. 

Bruce just looked at him for a long time and Clark let him. Dick was a quite presence – so unlike Dick, really – beside him. They were both waiting. 

“Fine,” Bruce said eventually, “You can stay here for the time being.”

“Thank you,” Dick breathed, before Clark could say it. 

~Three~

Bruce had retired to his study after dinner, seeking some solitude after the evening’s events. Dinner had been a very lively affair; Dick had been in good spirits, talking about everything he had learned about the manor and Gotham so far. Clark had taken it all graciously, wanting to know everything that he had missed. 

Clark. 

Bruce shook his head and sat down, sinking into the cushions of his chair. He rubbed at his brow, trying to soothe the dull pressure aching at his temples. Clark’s sudden appearance had thrown him for a loop, he didn’t know what to say… he felt very defensive of his actions and at war with Clark, when deep down all he wanted was to take Clark into his arms.

Bruce sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he pondered his current situation. Having Clark here changed everything and nothing. 

“Come in,” Bruce stated after a quick rap at the door. He instinctually knew that it was Alfred based on the cadence of the knock. Even though, he was hoping it would be someone else… Bruce shook his head, he shouldn’t even entertain certain ideas regarding Clark. Clark made it very clear that he was angry at Bruce for taking in Dick and Bruce wasn’t sure if they’d be able to move past this. 

Alfred entered with a tray and placed it on the desk as usual. 

Bruce cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over the contents. The tea, he had requested earlier, and a slice of cake. 

“Master Richard insisted that I bring you dessert.” Alfred simply explained; a small smile teasing at his lips. Alfred knew how much Bruce avoided overly sweet things… Dick had asked for a cake earlier in the day and of course Alfred obliged him. “Do you need any other assistance at this time, Master Bruce?”

“No, Alfred. Thank you.” 

Alfred nodded. “Very well, I shall ready your suit for your nightly endeavors at precisely 2300.” 

Bruce frowned, wondering if he’d be able to go out on patrol as planned. Clark’s presence did put a damper on things. “Hopefully, that’ll do.” He mused out loud, “As long as nothing interferes, I plan to patrol as scheduled.”

“Naturally,” Alfred stated, leaving him to his thoughts. 

Bruce sighed, taking a sip of his tea. It was surprising how a simple cup of tea never failed to calm his senses. He just closed his eyes, inhaling the aroma and taking another sip.

Bruce startled slightly when there was another knock at the door and he put the cup down, bracing himself for what might come. “Come in.”

Clark peeked in, looking a little sheepish for interrupting. “Hey, I hope I’m not- no, that’s not entirely true. I don’t really care if I’m bothering you or not, I just thought we should finish our talk without Dick present.” 

Bruce bristled, “That’s what I had hoped to do earlier, but you had insisted otherwise.”

“I know,” Clark ducked his head, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I was angry earlier.”

Bruce knew that, it was obvious that he had been angry at how Bruce handled everything, but now he seemed more at ease. “And now?” He questioned as he motioned for Clark to take a seat across from him. 

“Not so much,” he shrugged his shoulders and then took a seat, looking briefly around the room. 

“Where’s Dick?” Bruce questioned, wondering where the boy was… Dick didn’t seem like he’d leave Clark’s side, unless pried away. 

“Alfred insisted that he take a bath and prepare for bed.” 

“Ah,” Bruce chuckled, recalling all the times in his youth that Alfred did the exact same thing to him. “I’m sure he did.”

Clark smiled and Bruce’s chest suddenly felt really tight, the need to kiss him flushing through his body and settling in his groin. He wanted to push Clark against this very desk and ravish him. His desires hadn’t wavered, he still wanted Clark, but Bruce had pushed them away the night that tragedy struck the Big Top… it was easier. But, now, as Clark stood before him, Bruce wanted Clark more than he’d ever wanted anyone before. The desire was almost overwhelming. 

“Yeah, Dick didn’t even fight him on it.” Clark stated and Bruce nodded, trying to concentrate on anything else and once more pushing his desires away. 

“It’s the lavender oil,” Bruce commented, “And the bubbles are a nice touch.” 

“Sounds kinda nice,” Clark hummed. 

“It is,” Bruce agreed, having a really hard time not picturing Clark in said bathtub, naked and waiting for him. Bruce shook his head, he needed to focus. “I hope you’ve come to realize, I did everything in my power to help the boy. I had no ulterior motive; I just wanted to protect him.”

“Yeah, but why did you lie to us? To me?” Clark questioned. “I thought I knew you! I trusted you, Thom-” Clark groaned as he cut himself off. “Bruce.” He practically spat. “Why?”

“Because I needed to disappear,” he simply explained. “I can’t go anywhere without the paparazzi following me, I’m Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan. I had no peace and I had no direction. At that time in my life I wanted nothing more than to leave Gotham and find myself, find a purpose. I wanted to see the world from a different perspective and learn everything that I could.” Bruce continued, skirting around the truth just a bit. He sought training to become the Batman, but he couldn’t divulge that to Clark… not yet. Maybe not ever. “I saw the Grayson’s one night; their talent was extraordinary and I ached to train with them. I had learned the basics and I wanted to learn more.” He paused, looking toward the painting on the wall. “In order to do that, I had to become someone else. I took my father’s name and my mother’s maiden name and became Thomas Kane. The name may not be my own, but it was tied to my family and I was able to escape and learn all that I could.”

Clark followed his gaze to the painting. “Your parents?”

“Yes.”

Clark nodded, he looked like he wanted to add something, but then he bit his lip, glancing away. He was silent for a moment and Bruce waited him out, “Were you ever going to tell me the truth?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied. “I didn’t want to take you to my bed under a false name. I had planned to tell you that night, so many years ago. And then again the other night… but anger and then tragedy intervened.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I thought that perhaps, fate had other plans for us. It was simply not meant to-”

“Do you still believe that?” Clark suddenly questioned, cutting him off. “I know you ran off ‘cause you found out I was only sixteen and then you came back, I’m older now. And this-” he gestured between them. “I’ve never felt anything like it before and it’s just as strong as the first day we met.”

Bruce swallowed, he couldn’t deny what he felt. “Is that what you want?” He questioned, his voice an octave deeper with the need that simmered in his veins. 

Clark nodded, quickly getting up on his feet. He paused as if waiting for permission, which Bruce freely gave. He wanted Clark. 

“Then come here.”

Clark practically tripped over his feet as he rounded the desk and Bruce turned his chair to face him. The electricity in the air was almost palpable, Bruce’s breathing hitched ever so slightly as Clark neared and Bruce pulled Clark down to him, barely brushing his lips against Clark’s. Clark let out a pained whimper and straddled Bruce, tugging on Bruce’s tie and deepening the kiss. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark and forced their bodies even closer together. “Clark,” Bruce panted against his lips as he snaked his hand under Clark’s shirt, feeling Clark’s hot, smooth skin and wanting to feel more. 

Clark suddenly jerked away and glanced at the door. “Someone’s coming,” he whispered, prying himself away from Bruce and was instantly back in his seat, like nothing had happened. 

Bruce blinked, trying to register what had just happened. Bruce hadn’t heard a thing and he couldn’t help but wonder how Clark knew that someone was approaching. Bruce had been trained to be able to detect the faintest footstep and never to be caught unaware, even when he was in the beginning throes of passion. 

He forced his body back under control, taking a deep breath as the door opened and Dick peeked into the room. Ah, Dick. Of course. Bruce had noticed on his first night in the manor, how light footed the boy was… which perplexed him even more that Clark had managed to hear his approach. His hair was still damp from his bath and he was dressed in a pair of pajamas. 

“Hey, little buddy,” Clark managed to greet the boy, his voice was breathy and it was heady to Bruce’s ears. Clark looked flustered and his shirt was untucked. 

“Everything okay?” Dick questioned, his eyes narrowing on them, his nose scrunching up as he continued to study them. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Bruce answered with a question of his own and Dick frowned. He forced out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. It was ridiculously adorable. 

Dick shrugged his shoulders. “Can Clark sleep with me tonight?”

Bruce raised a brow and glanced briefly at Clark. “Shouldn’t you be asking Clark?”

Dick’s eyes widened almost comically and he looked to Clark. “Clark?”

“Uh,” Clark’s cheeks flushed even more and he worried his lip, seemingly unsure. Bruce knew what he’d prefer Clark to say, but he also knew that if Clark would stay in Gotham for the boy, that he wouldn’t deny him this small request. 

“Please?!” Dick pleaded as he rushed forward and threw his arms around Clark. 

Clark looked slightly defeated, but he wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him close. He shot an apologetic look towards Bruce, obviously torn about what to do. Stay with Bruce or go with Dick.

Bruce just nodded in reply, maybe it was for the best. They shouldn’t rush into anything, even if every cell in his body was screaming at him otherwise. 

“Of course, I will…” Clark finally answered. “But only for tonight,” he quickly added and Dick grinned in response.

“Yay!” Dick cheered, pulling away from Clark and grabbing his hand. “Good night, Bruce!” He yelled over his shoulder as he practically dragged Clark to the door. 

“Good night, Bruce.” Clark echoed, following after Dick.

“Good night,” Bruce replied fondly as he watched them go. 

~*~

Bruce checked on the two of them before he headed down for patrol. They were both sleeping peacefully, Dick was curled up against Clark’s chest. The sight made Bruce’s heart swell with emotions he rarely felt and he had the overwhelming need to protect them. 

Bruce closed the door, feeling a surge of renewed dedication to his work. In order to protect the ones he cared for, he needed to make Gotham a safe haven. And the only way he could do that was to be the Batman. 

He went down to the cave and he began to dress for the night. 

“I made the modifications that you requested,” Alfred said as he handed Bruce the cowl that they had recently produced from the material from Beijing. 

Bruce nodded, taking the cowl and putting it on. It felt lighter and he was able to rotate his neck. “Thank you,” Bruce stated as he continued to test it out. “It’ll do.”

Bruce glanced at himself in the mirror and the Batman stared back at him. He closed his eyes and breathed in, clearing his thoughts and preparing himself for the night. It was time to patrol and become the night itself.

~Four~

Both Dick and Clark usually woke up early, because there were always chores to do at the circus, so he was surprised to discover that it was already past nine. 

Dick grumbled into his chest and Clark smiled down at him. Finally, finally, he could do right by Dick.  
He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy this a bit longer. Of course, his thoughts wandered from being with Dick in the manor to Bruce. How could they not? 

The kiss the night before had left him aching and wanting, and he knew that Bruce felt the same. He could smell it on Bruce. Arousal had a certain scent and Bruce’s arousal smelled delicious. 

He probably shouldn’t be thinking about Bruce’s big hands on his bare skin, or Bruce’s lips, or Bruce’s tongue, and all the things Bruce could do to him while in bed with Dick. 

Damn, he was getting aroused himself. Clark took a deep breath. 

This was all well and good: Clark being here and being able to stay for a while, but he hardly thought this could be a permanent situation. God, he wanted to be with Bruce, he really did. Wanted to stay here, be with Bruce and raise Dick with him. 

But Bruce wasn’t just any man. He was a billionaire celebrity in Gotham. Clark had read up on Bruce, and he knew that Bruce was considered a playboy, he liked to date pretty women. Clark was out and proud and he really had no idea if Bruce was…out, bisexual, willing to take the scrutiny for dating a man so much younger? 

He sighed. Things sure as hell had been easier when Bruce had been Thomas Kane, an average man, someone Clark could be with without all the other bullshit.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Dick mumbled against his chest. 

“You can’t hear me thinking,” Clark teased. 

“Mom can hear you thinking-” Dick stopped, took a deep breath. “Right,” he whispered.

Clark kissed his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know what happened, they were always so careful. I mean, they made me check the ropes every time, they made me check everything. They did it too. Clark. How could they have – how?” He swallowed. 

“I don’t know. But the police will find out.” 

“Bruce hasn’t told me anything either,” Dick said. 

“About the accident?” Clark asked. If it was an accident, because he shared Dick’s opinion. The Graysons had always been very careful. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. 

“We will ask him later, maybe find whoever is working on your parents’ case and ask them directly.”

“Promise?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, of course. I’m here for you.”

Dick nodded against his chest. 

~*~

Bruce was already gone when they finally made it down to the kitchen an hour later. Clark’s stomach twisted in an unpleasant way. 

“Will Bruce be gone long?” He asked, as he sat down at the old wooden table. 

Alfred nodded, but Dick beat him to an answer. “He’s at the office at this time.”

“He leaves you here alone?” Clark asked. 

“Alfred’s here,” Dick replied with a shrug. 

Clark really didn’t know how he felt about this. He got that Bruce had a responsibility to Wayne Enterprises, but he also had a new responsibility: Dick. 

“Besides, now you’re here,” Dick added as he piled fruit on his pancake. 

The pancakes smelled divine, so Clark shoved the whole Bruce issue aside and concentrated on eating. 

“Want the tour after breakfast?” Dick asked. He was already done eating, but Clark needed a few more calories in his system before he was ready to face the day. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t see much of the mansion last night.”

“There is a vast garden and a pool to explore too,” Alfred threw in and then after a short pause, “but please be careful, because the manor is built above a cave system. It was used to smuggle slaves back in the day, but in recent history, Master Bruce fell into a cave as a boy and broke his arm. We don’t want anything like that to happen to either of you,” he finished. 

“Thanks for the warning, Mister Pennyworth,” Clark said. 

“Alfred, please,” Alfred said. 

“You have to call me Clark then,” Clark replied with a smile. 

Alfred nodded. 

Once Clark was done with breakfast, he and Dick went on a tour of the manor. It was huge. 

“He has a ballroom,” Dick said excitedly. “It’s soooo big and empty, you can do all kinds of things in there and there is a gym too and of course the indoor pool.” 

They stumbled upon the conservatory by taking a wrong turn. Dick stopped and stared. 

“Look at that, it’s a big garden inside,” he said. 

There weren’t many plants in the pots, and it looked rather neglected, Clark thought sadly. “It’s pretty cool,” Clark admitted. 

“I wonder why there aren’t more flowers here,” Dick frowned. “Mom always liked flowers.”

“I bet Mrs. Wayne did too, but once she was gone…” he shrugged. 

Dick nodded. 

“Maybe we should ask Alfred about the conservatory. Maybe we can do something with it.” 

Dick looked up and his eyes were shining. Dick always liked a project. And Clark liked to fix things. It was the perfect thing for them, really. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

After that was settled, they went out to explore the gardens. And Alfred hadn’t been kidding: they were vast. Clark had seen his fair share of things in his young life, mostly because he could fly, and a lot of things looked beautiful from high above, but the Wayne gardens were a whole other deal. 

“He could raise a horde of children here,” Clark said as they wandered on paths and through mazes. 

“I wonder why Bruce doesn’t have any children.”

“He has you now,” Clark said and ruffled his dark hair. 

“And you,” Dick said with a grin. 

“Well, I’m not a kid anymore, so…” Clark replied. He was so not on board with Bruce thinking of him as a kid. He’s been there and done that, and had the battered heart to prove it too. 

“But you’re family,” Dick said. 

“Yeah,” because that much was true. He was Dick’s family, and he hoped he could be Bruce’s family too. Both of them really. He and Dick. 

~*~

Bruce came home late. Dick was already in bed when Bruce came back from the office. Clark hadn’t thought that the owner of a company had to be there for ten hours as well. 

“You’re still up,” Bruce said. 

Clark glanced at the old grandfather clock. “It’s only ten. I’m not five.”

“It’s a good thing you’re not five,” Bruce said in that voice that was doing all kinds of things to Clark. “Is Dick already in bed?” 

“Yeah, he is and I hope he’ll stay in bed too,” Clark said. He put his phone aside. He had been playing around on it while he waited for Bruce. 

“Why? You have plans?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do. They involve you and me, preferably naked on that leather sofa,” Clark answered. 

Bruce groaned. 

“Wait, I like to restate that: certainly, naked on that leather sofa.”

“Been thinking about that a lot?” Bruce asked as he took off his jacket. The man looked fantastic in whatever he wore, but Clark had to admit, the suits were doing it for him. Big time. 

“And you haven’t?” Clark challenged. 

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Bruce said, loosening his tie. Did he know what that was doing to Clark? Probably. Clark’s feelings in the moment were hardly a mystery after all. He was aroused and he wanted to touch Bruce, badly. 

“You’re teasing,” Clark said, cocking his head. 

“You like it,” Bruce replied. 

Not a question at all. But Clark liked this about Bruce too, had liked this about Bruce five years ago, that Bruce knew what he wanted and that Bruce also seemed to know what Clark wanted. Clark would love to have Bruce strip him, but it would be faster if he did it himself, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, threw it onto the leather sofa and looked at Bruce. 

Bruce’s eyes roamed over his body. Clark was pretty sure he liked what he was seeing. 

“You still have your shirt on, and a vest, Bruce,” Clark whispered. 

“Right,” Bruce said, but he wasn’t stripping, in fact he was stalking towards Clark with a predatory glint in his eyes. And then he was there and his fingers were curling around Clark’s neck. He could smell Bruce and Bruce’s arousal. Clark licked his lips and Bruce kissed him. It was like last time, soft demanding lips pressing against Clark’s and then Bruce’s tongue was in his mouth, he could taste Bruce. His hands found Bruce’s hips and he pulled him closer. Bruce’s shirt was a welcome tease against Clark’s skin, but he wanted to feel Bruce too. He pulled the shirt from Bruce’s pants and let his fingers slide under it. Bruce’s skin was warm and soft. He could feel a few scars, but that was normal, because Bruce was normal. Clark didn’t have a single scar on his body.

Bruce pulled away and Clark chased his lips. 

Bruce laughed. “Don’t you need to breathe?” 

“It’s overrated, Bruce,” Clark said, pulling Bruce even closer, so he could feel how hard Clark was already. 

“Overrated-” Bruce started, but Clark cut him off by crashing his mouth against Bruce’s again. Kissing Bruce was like an addiction. Had been five years ago too. 

One of Bruce’s big hands was cupping Clark’s dick and he moaned against Bruce’s lips. 

“The noises you make, Jesus,” Bruce said and kissed his neck, bit his shoulder and Clark shuddered. His fingers tightened around Bruce’s hips. “I like how strong you are,” Bruce whispered before he kissed him again. 

Clark made himself relax. He didn’t want to hurt Bruce after all. “Get me off, Bruce.” It came out as a plea, but Clark really didn’t care. 

“Like this?” He asked, stroking Clark’s cock through his pants. 

“I can go again in a few, it’s not a problem if you want to fuck me too.”

Bruce groaned. “Clark-”

“Not a virgin anymore, versatile too, if that’s your thing, I’m easy,” Clark panted. 

Bruce buried his face against Clark’s shoulder and slipped his hand into Clark’s underwear. It really didn’t take long for Clark to come, a couple of strokes did it. 

“You’re good at this.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said, there was a laugh in his voice. 

He was still coming down from the awesome orgasm when he heard Dick’s soft cry. “Shit.” He detangled himself from Bruce. “I need to-” and then Dick cried out in earnest. 

“Dick,” Bruce said. 

“Yeah,” Clark replied, tucking himself away. “I better go and see if he needs me.” 

“Of course, Clark.”

“Rain check on the awesome fucking on the leather sofa?” 

Bruce smiled. “Yes.” 

~*~

Dick was hiding under the blanket when Clark opened the door, after a quick detour to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit. Thank god for superspeed. 

“Bad dream?” Clark asked gently. 

Dick nodded. 

Clark didn’t need to ask to know what Dick had been dreaming about. It could only be one thing: his parents. 

“I thought I could do it, but I can’t,” Dick said in a small voice. 

“Do what, Dick?” Clark asked, sitting down on the bed. 

“Sleep alone,” Dick answered. “Last night, I didn’t have a bad dream and it was because I wasn’t sleeping alone. Will you-”

“Yes, of course. I’ll just put on my sleep clothes and I’ll be right back,” Clark said. 

Dick nodded again. He was barely visible under the heavy blanket and he was still shivering. 

Clark went to his room and changed and then slipped under the covers with Dick. Dick cuddled up to him, soaking up his warmth and stopped shivering after a short while. 

Clark stroked the boy’s back and mumbled nonsense into his hair until he fell asleep again. 

If Dick needed him to sleep beside him every night until the nightmares went away, so be it, he thought. 

He was reasonably sure that he and Bruce would find ways to be with each other. Somehow. 

Right now, all that was important was that Dick felt safe and loved. That much Clark could give him. 

~Five~

“The media outlets will be all over this, you must tell young Master Dick soon.” 

Bruce growled, clenching his fists as the anger over the whole situation simmered in his bones. “I know,” he hissed as he slammed his fist against the desktop. “I know,” Bruce repeated, his voice tinged with defeat. This wasn’t the conversation he wanted to have with Dick. He had wanted to tell him that the rope was faulty and the case was closed. But that wasn’t an option anymore. 

The rope had been tampered with after they had done their safety checks. The Graysons’ were so careful, this was their livelihood. Bruce knew this, and deep down he had suspected foul play, but he was hoping that it was indeed just an accident. 

Bruce didn’t want to believe the results of the case findings and he had followed up with an investigation of his own. But his cape crusader found the same results: the Graysons’ were murdered. And everything pointed to the crime boss Tony Zucco, but there was no evidence to prove it. The Batman was keeping a very close eye on him. He was going to take Zucco down if it was the last thing he did. 

“The poor boy will be devastated.” 

Bruce closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. “I’m afraid so, at least having Clark here will help.”

“And ‘help’ the Master of the house as well,” Alfred added dryly, stressing the word help in such a manner that left no room to argue what he was implying. 

“Perhaps,” Bruce replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He tried to play it off, but he had a feeling that Alfred could see right through his schooled features and knew that Clark meant more to him than Bruce was willing to admit even to himself. 

Alfred smiled, nodding his head. “I believe a comforting dinner is needed tonight.”

“Yes, I believe so.” Bruce agreed as Alfred turned and left him alone in the cave to ruminate over his thoughts and what he was going to say to Dick. Bruce sighed and rubbed his face, this wasn’t going to be an easy task. He wanted to push it off, but he also knew that the longer he waited, the more likely Dick would hear about this from someone else that didn’t care about Dick. 

Bruce stood up from his chair with determination. He needed to talk with Dick now. 

~*~ 

Bruce found Clark and Dick in the gym. Dick was on the uneven bars, showing off a bit for Clark. The boy was talented, the strength and agility he had was impressive for anyone, especially someone his age. Bruce watched them for a moment, just enjoying the peace and tranquility of it all before he was going to destroy it. 

Dick landed his dismount with a flourish and he glanced over at Bruce. His eyes brightening when he finally noticed his presence. “Bruce!” He called out to him. “Did you see?”

“Yes, you were amazing.”

Dick smiled brightly, puffing out his chest with pride. “Yeah.” 

Clark turned to greet him, “Bruce. So glad you could join us, I didn’t expect to see you. You’re home early from work.”

“Yes,” Bruce stated, pursing his lip slightly. The truth was, he never went to work, instead he had gone down to the cave and finished his casework. He had needed to verify the data he had collected the night before. “Something came up.”

“That’s good for us!” Dick grinned. “You can join us-”

“No.” Bruce cut him off, instantly feeling bad when he noticed how Dick visibly deflated before him.

Dick frowned. “Oh.”

“Maybe later?” Clark suggested quickly, trying to break the sudden awkward silence.

Bruce shook his head. “No, I must speak to you both.” He quickly looked them over. They were both dressed in their gym clothes, all hot and sweaty… in other circumstance, Bruce would have taken a moment to truly undress Clark and savor every inch of his tanned, sweaty skin. But he didn’t have that luxury. “Why don’t you both clean up and meet me in my study.”

Clark frowned, “Yeah, give us a few minutes?”

“Of course,” Bruce nodded and left them before they could add or say anything else. He didn’t want anything else to deter him. This had to be done. 

~*~ 

“There’s no easy way to say this,” Bruce began as Clark and Dick sat down in the seats before him. “So, I’m going to just come out and say it. There’s been a development with your parent’s case, Dick.”

Dick’s eyes widened slightly and he leaned forward in his chair. “Really? You haven’t- I’ve wanted- What is it?” Dick mumbled all together, a look of excitement and worry marring his expressive face. 

“Their fall wasn’t an accident. It’s now been classified as a homicide.”

Clark and Dick gasped at the same time, both taking in the news. 

“I knew it!” Dick exclaimed. “I knew it! I knew those ropes were safe, I checked them. They were-” Dick’s voice suddenly hitched and he blinked back tears that threatened to fall. “They were murdered.”

Bruce felt his chest squeeze tight, seeing Dick react to the news was worse than he had expected. “Yes.” Bruce managed, keeping his voice as even as he could. 

“Do they have a suspect?” Clark asked reaching out and touching Dick’s hand. And that was all that was needed for Dick to break down and he crawled into Clark’s lap, crying into his chest. Bruce ached to hold the boy, to comfort him, but this wasn’t the time. Dick needed Clark. 

“Not exactly.” Bruce stated. “What we do know is that Tony Zucco threatened Mister Haley. He demanded that Haley pay protection money to him. Your parents died the night that Haley refused to pay.”

“So, it’s this Zucco guy?” Clark questioned and Bruce nodded. 

“Everything is pointing to him, but there’s no proof that he did it. Most likely it was one of his hired goons, but Tony Zucco is to be blamed.”

“I want to get him!” Dick stated almost viciously. His voice was dark and strange coming from the young boy. “He deserves to die. You’re rich, can’t you get to him or something?”

“My hands are tied.” Bruce answered, because as Bruce Wayne, his hands were indeed tied, but as the Batman? That was another story altogether, and he was going to get that bastard. One way or another. 

“It’s not fair!” Dick cried. “I wish we never came to Gotham!” He pushed away from Clark and ran out of the room. Both Bruce and Clark jumped up to follow him. 

“Is there really nothing you can do?” Clark asked and Bruce nodded his head. He needed to keep his face cool and collected, he needed to keep up the façade. 

“I wish I could do more,” he explained, knowing that his words were all lies. But he’d make it up to them in time. 

Clark shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, okay.” He scrubbed his face with his hands and Bruce rounded the desk and pulled Clark to him. Bruce kissed him softly, just to reassure each other that they were both there, more than anything else. “I had a feeling there had been foul play, the Graysons’ were always so careful. And Dick had mentioned earlier that he wanted to know more about the case… I just didn’t think this would happen.”

“I knew Dick had questions, but I wanted to wait until I had confirmation.” Bruce continued to explain. “It will be all over the news soon and I wanted Dick to hear it from me and not some nosey reporter our paparazzi in his face.”

“He’s just angry,” Clark shrugged as he pulled away from Bruce. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Bruce nodded, he understood completely. Their circumstances may be different, but he knew what it felt like to have the anger simmer in your bones. To want justice for your parents’ senseless death. “Of course.”

Clark squeezed his hand and then he was off, no doubt following after Dick. Bruce sighed and dropped back down in his chair. Telling them had been exhausting, but it needed to be said. Now all he could do was wait and offer his support. And when night fell, Batman would do the rest. 

~Six~

“Mom never liked Gotham,” Dick said as Clark entered the room. 

“I’m sure not everything is bad here. Bruce isn’t,” Clark replied, sitting down next to Dick on the big four-poster bed. 

“My parents were killed, Clark,” Dick hissed.

Clark had never heard Dick like this. He didn’t sound like a boy his age at all. “I know and I am so sorry.” 

Dick looked at him then. His blue eyes were dark and his mouth was hard. “I want that Zucco guy to pay, Clark.” 

“I know.” 

“And Bruce isn’t going to do anything about it!” 

“What could Bruce do, Dick?” 

“Kill him!” 

Clark grabbed the boy then and didn’t let go even as Dick struggled. He didn’t struggle for long before he sagged against Clark’s chest and cried for what seemed like hours. 

He fell asleep in Clark’s arms and Clark put him into bed carefully. He sighed, leaning against the closed door to Dick’s room. This was so much worse than he thought it would be. 

And it was partly his fault. He could have saved Dick’s parents if he had been there, if he hadn’t been so busy with Bruce, if he had paid more attention, if he hadn’t hesitated, if he hadn’t been afraid. He rubbed a hand over his face and bit his lip. He could do something now. He didn’t really know what, exactly, but – he could find that Zucco guy, he could…what? Break his bones? Make him confess? Deliver him to the police? 

Clark had no idea how any of this worked. 

“Is he alright?” Bruce asked when Clark found him in his office. 

“What do you think? Hell, I’m messed up about this as much as he is. They were my family too,” Clark answered. The guilt was crushing, he needed to do something, needed to atone, needed to forget, needed – he looked at Bruce. Yes, this, he had been waiting for this for years. And now Dick was upstairs and sleeping the sleep of the emotionally exhausted. 

And Bruce was here and Clark wanted to feel something else than what he was feeling right now. 

“Clark-” Bruce started, but was cut off by Clark moving fast, crowding Bruce against the big sturdy desk. Bruce’s mouth met his, he opened up to Bruce and he knew that Bruce could feel, probably taste the desperation in Clark’s kiss, but he didn’t care and neither it seemed did Bruce.

When Bruce broke the kiss, so they could breathe, he pulled Clark closer still. “Is this a good idea?”

“Was it a good idea five years ago?” Clark replied. 

Bruce sighed, then smiled. “Probably not, but-”

“Exactly,” Clark cut him off and kissed him again. He only dominated the kiss for a few seconds before he let Bruce take over again. Bruce’s fingers were in his hair now, holding on. His cock was hard against Clark’s and he needed to be naked, needed for Bruce to be naked too. 

“Tell me you have lube here,” he panted against Bruce’s mouth. 

“There is a bed upstairs-”

“There is a desk here,” Clark interrupted. 

Bruce groaned. “Clark, we don’t need to rush.”

“Bruce. I think we’ve been waiting long enough. I want you, you want me,” Clark said. “We can take it slow after, but right now I need you to bend me over that desk, it looks sturdy enough, and fuck me good, okay?” 

“I’ve never imagined you like this,” Bruce said and then nibbled on Clark’s collarbone. 

“How?” 

“Wanting.”

“I was a ball of need five years ago too-”

“It’s not the same. In my mind you were still a blushing virgin,” Bruce said, looking up into his eyes. Bruce had such pretty eyes, Clark thought. 

“You missed out on that,” Clark said, but it didn’t sound bitter. He didn’t feel bitter about it either anymore. It was what it was. There was no way to go back and do it all over again, but they could go forward and do better. 

“I did-”

“So, lube?” Clark asked. 

“You’re serious about this?”

“The desk? The fucking? You?” Clark asked. “The answer is yes. I told you I can go again in a bit, you can fuck me in your bed then, but right now I want this.” He gestured to the desk with his hand. 

Bruce nodded. “I have lube in my wallet and a condom too. Just let me,” he said, untangling himself from Clark. Clark used that opportunity to get rid of his clothes. He stripped everything off, stood naked and ready before Bruce in a matter of moments. It was hot seeing Bruce still dressed in his suit, while he was naked and wanting. His cock gave an excited twitch. 

“Eager,” Bruce commented. 

“Very,” Clark replied. He grabbed Bruce by his tie and pulled gently, Bruce didn’t put up any resistance. “I really like kissing you,” he whispered against Bruce’s lips. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Clark answered, just before he kissed Bruce again. Bruce’s hands were everywhere, his back, his sides, his ass. Clark moaned when one of Bruce’s fingers found its way between his ass cheeks. “Stop teasing.”

“I like teasing you,” Bruce said. 

Thing was that Clark liked to be teased by Bruce too, but right now he needed Bruce’s cock inside him because he had been waiting years for it and he told Bruce exactly that. Bruce spun him around then and pressed him against the hard, slick surface of the mahogany desk. Clark relaxed against it. It felt good, the cool wood in contrast with Bruce’s clothes and skin. 

Bruce spread Clark’s legs with one knee and then he heard the small package of lube being torn open. His cock twitched again with anticipation. He bit his lip. And then Bruce’s finger was inside him: warm and slick and sure. He relished that feeling, no fumbling around: Bruce knew exactly what he was doing and that was a turn on for Clark too. He wanted to say something, but nothing but moans and groans flowed over his lips. 

Bruce didn’t have the same problem. “You look so good, Clark. All that perfect warm skin…” he rubbed his free hand over Clark’s back, up his spine until his fingers curled around Clark’s neck gently. Keeping him there, keeping him in place and submissive. Not that Clark had any will to fight Bruce. He loved this. He loved this very much. 

One finger became two, then three. Bruce was playing with his prostate lightly, teasing and making Clark’s cock even harder. 

Clark curled his hands around the edge of the desk, his toes curled, it felt so fucking good. 

“I think you’re ready now,” Bruce said, leaning down and kissing Clark’s nape. It nearly undid Clark, that gently gesture. Bruce hands left his body for a few seconds and Clark bemoaned it, but he knew that Bruce would insist on a condom no matter what, so he waited until Bruce put on the condom and then his cock was right where Clark needed it. No hesitation whatsoever. Clark pushed back until Bruce was deep inside him. He knew from the very first moment he had laid eyes on Bruce that it would be like this: Perfect. Bruce’s cock filled him out perfectly. 

And then Bruce moved and everything got so much better. Bruce’s hands on his hips, holding on hard and his thrusts – hell, Clark thought and then he lost all train of thought and only felt. His climax was building steadily and he knew it would hit him like a train: he looked forward to it. 

“You feel so good,” Bruce said between hard, slow thrusts. 

Clark reached out behind him so he could grab on to Bruce. “Harder,” he ground out. 

Bruce gave it to him. 

“Close,” Clark panted and Bruce grabbed his cock and stroked a couple of times, just the right amount of pressure and speed and Clark was coming so hard he saw stars. Bruce followed close behind.

His big hard body was covering Clark and Clark didn’t even care that his face was practically smashed against the hard desktop.

He wanted to stay connected like this for the rest of their lives, but of course that wasn’t realistic. Eventually, Bruce pulled out and Clark managed to migrate to the leather sofa that had been starring in his latest sex dreams. 

“That sure was worth the wait,” Clark said. He felt pleasantly relaxed. 

Bruce laughed and Clark liked that sound very much. “Come on, there is a perfectly nice big bed upstairs,” he said. 

“Seems so far away, we can just stay here,” Clark replied. 

“You’re buck ass naked on my leather couch,” Bruce said. 

“At least I’m not dripping,” Clark said cheekily. 

Bruce groaned. “You-” He stalked over to the couch then and grabbed Clark by the neck so he could kiss him hard. Clark’s body was starting to get interested again. He had always been good for at least three orgasms. He considered that a perk of his otherness. 

“Well, fine then, take me to your bed, Bruce,” he said and got up from the couch, he gathered his clothes from the floor but didn’t bother putting them on. Everyone in the house except for him and Bruce was still asleep. Clark could hear their soft peaceful breathing and heartbeats. 

Bruce led the way and Clark followed. 

~*~ 

Clark woke up with the first rays of sunshine. Bruce was a warm hard presence beside him. It wasn’t the sun that had woken him, it was Dick. He was whimpering and would wake up any second now. 

Clark got out of bed, put on his sleep clothes in a matter of seconds and was in Dick’s bed and curled around the boy shortly after. Dick settled in his sleep and Clark wondered if it would always be like this. 

He wanted to wake up with Bruce, wanted to watch Bruce wake up, wanted lazy kisses and morning blow jobs, but that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. There was Dick now to consider, because Dick didn’t have his parents anymore and it was because Clark had hesitated. 

He sighed and Dick snuggled closer to him like he could maybe feel Clark’s distress. 

~*~ 

“Slept well?” Bruce asked as they both came down for breakfast a few hours later. 

“Yes, thank you and you?” Clark asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce said and then he buried his face behind the paper. 

Clark had the feeling he somehow fucked up, but he couldn’t ask Bruce about it now and it was probably because he had stolen away at the crack of dawn to sleep with Dick. Nothing he could do about it now. 

Dick ate his breakfast in silence and that was very unlike him, so Clark vowed to talk to the boy again after they were done. 

He hadn’t liked how Dick had spoken the night before and he didn’t like the look in Dick’s eyes now either. Dick was planning something and Clark would bet everything he had – and it wasn’t much right now – that it wasn’t anything good. In fact, it looked like Dick was planning bloody murder. 

“Can I use the computer?” Dick asked. 

Bruce barely looked up from his coffee. “Sure, Dick. The one in the library isn’t password protected. But maybe we should get you your own laptop soon?” 

Dick nodded. “Thank you.” He finished his milk and excused himself. 

Clark was torn between following Dick and staying behind with Bruce. 

“I missed you this morning,” Bruce said and took that decision out of his hands. They were going to talk about it. Now. 

“I slept with Dick,” Clark said. “He had another nightmare.”

“I didn’t hear him scream,” Bruce commented. 

Shit, Clark thought, with Bruce all his defenses were down. He wanted Bruce to know him. He wanted to tell Bruce about the things he could do, the things he could see and hear and smell. 

“I’m not surprised, I wore you out,” Clark said instead, because that was true too. Bruce had made him come three times in his bed, which was Clark’s record in one night with one partner. 

Bruce smiled. “I thought I wore you out too.”

“I’m still-” he had wanted to say young, but then bit his lip. Bruce wasn’t old. 

Bruce took a sip of his coffee. “I understand that you want to be there for Dick, Clark. I want to be there for him too, but he doesn’t really let me.”

“And you think it’s because I’m here?” Clark asked. It would make sense, that Dick only trusted him and not Bruce. 

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing you’re here. Dick obviously needs you and you obviously love him like a brother.” 

Clark nodded. “But? Because I can hear that one a mile away.” 

“But maybe you’re too codependent, making him depend on you too much.” 

“You don’t understand Bruce. I didn’t save his parents! It’s all on me.”

“You weren’t even close to the big top, Clark. I was right there and I could do nothing but watch, like everyone else.” 

“I should have been there,” Clark whispered. 

“And what would you have done if you had been there? Caught them?”

Clark wanted to nod, because yes, he could have done that. It was absolutely in the range of his still developing powers. 

“I could have done something,” Clark said, stubbornly. 

“It wasn’t your fault. It was Zucco.” 

Zucco, Clark thought and then: had Haly known? Had he given up on Dick so easily, because he had felt the guilt on his shoulders as well? 

“I don’t understand why no one has been arrested yet for this!” Clark hissed. 

“It takes time to-”

“Or maybe GCPD is really as corrupt as rumored,” Clark cut in. 

Bruce put his hand on Clark’s. It made Clark feel instantly calmer. What was it about Bruce, really? 

“Justice will be done, Clark,” Bruce said. 

Clark nodded. It would be, even if he had to see to it himself. 

“I’m going to talk to Dick,” Clark said. 

“Yes, you do that,” Bruce replied. 

He had the fleeting thought of asking Bruce to come with him, but then he dismissed it. Maybe Bruce was right, maybe they were depending on each other too much, but Clark didn’t care. There were more pressing matters to deal with. 

~*~ 

Clark found Dick in the library on the computer. 

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Dick answered. 

Clark looked at the screen and open tabs. All of them were about Zucco. 

“Dick-”

“Someone needs to do something,” Dick said stubbornly. 

He had a point, but what could a ten-year-old kid do to a crime boss who had been smart enough to not get caught for so long? 

“Do you think Mister Haly knew?” Dick asked suddenly. “Is that why he packed up the circus and left me here?” 

Clark had been wondering about the exact same thing. 

“He didn’t tell me or you about Zucco, right?” Dick continued.

“I didn’t know about the protection money thing,” Clark said. He should have known. Somehow, he thought, he should have known. All his senses were better than the average human’s. He should have heard something, seen something, but he hadn’t. 

Dick nodded. “There aren’t that many articles about him on the internet.”

“Bruce said he’s smart.”

“He killed my parents, that wasn’t smart,” Dick said. 

Clark hugged him from behind. For a moment Dick was stiff as a board, but then he relaxed into the embrace. “We’ll figure it out and we’ll get justice for your parents.”

Dick swallowed and then nodded. “Thank you, Clark.”

“Always,” Clark replied. 

~*~ 

That evening, while Dick was upstairs obsessing about Zucco on his new laptop, Clark hunted Bruce down to talk to him about Dick’s plans. 

“I knew he would research Zucco,” Bruce said. 

“How?”

“Because it’s what I did, back when my parents had been killed. I was obsessed with the man who killed them. I wanted to know everything. Of course, I didn’t have the internet back then,” he said with a smile. 

“It’s not a laughing matter. I think Dick is serious about going after Zucco,” Clark replied. “It could be dangerous.”

“He’s just a boy-”

“Didn’t you want to go after the man who killed your parents?” Clark cut in. 

For a moment Bruce’s heart skipped, Clark could hear it, but his face didn’t betray anything. “I – yes, I did.” 

It was the truth, Clark knew, but it also was a lie. Something…there was something Bruce wasn’t telling him. Again.

“Did you?” He asked on a hunch. 

“Did I what?” Bruce answered. 

“Did you go after the man who killed your parents?” 

Bruce was silent for a long time and then he nodded. “I got a gun and I was ready to shoot him. I really was.”

“But you didn’t,” Clark said, relieved. 

“I didn’t, but I wanted to and that scared me, so I ran.”

“Is that how you turned up at the circus?” Clark wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Bruce and it seemed that right now at least, Bruce was in a mood to share, so he took full advantage of that. 

“Yes, I was drifting before and – learning about the real world, not being Bruce Wayne was freeing too.” 

Clark could imagine that. “So, you came back once you ran out of money?”

“I came back, once I learned everything I could learn out there,” Bruce answered. 

“And you decided it’s better to be Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy?” Clark answered and it came out a bit sharper than he had wanted it to. 

“I helped Dick as Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, didn’t I?”

Clark sighed and uncoiled, “Yes, you did.” 

“I’m not blind to the pain and struggles of real people just because I’m rich, Clark. When I ran away I gave up everything. The money too. I begged, I stole, I…was dependent on the kindness of strangers for a meal.” 

“Sorry, it’s just – sometimes I get hit over the head with all this.” He waved around them. 

“The old money? The mansion?”

“Yes, that. But also you being a known public figure,” Clark answered. 

“You looked me up on the internet?”

“Duh,” Clark said. 

“And you found all the gossip sites about all the beautiful women I’ve dated?”

“Well, yes. No men. Not a single man, Bruce. Or boy or hell, a fluid gender person.”

“Are you wondering if this will last?” 

“I’m wondering if I’ll have to hide in the shadows so you can be straight for the world out there,” Clark said. “Because I’m not made that way.” He already had too many secrets to keep. He didn’t want to count his lover and his sexuality amongst them too. 

“I’ve never met anyone I wanted to show off as badly as I want to show you off, Clark,” Bruce said.

Clark swallowed. “Okay.”

Bruce smiled. “I know things aren’t easy or ideal right now. The media is still reeling from the murders and that I adopted Dick, but I would never hide you away. You’re not my dirty secret, Clark.” 

“Good,” Clark said, relaxing further. He hadn’t even realized that he needed to hear this from Bruce. This admission made it real. They were in this together. 

“Good,” Bruce echoed. 

“This is not a fling for me.”

“It’s not a fling for me either, Clark. I couldn’t forget you. I thought about you when we were apart too.” 

Clark took a deep breath. He wanted to tell Bruce about his powers, but he wasn’t sure this was the right time. Probably not. 

“Feeling better?” Bruce teased. There was that quality in his voice again, the one that made Clark shiver. In a very good way. 

“Yes,” Clark answered. “Do you know your voice turns me on?” 

Bruce laughed. “Of course.” He winked at Clark playfully. “And the suits. You like the suits too.” 

Clark nodded, because it was true. 

“Come here,” Bruce said. 

“Whatever for?” Clark teased.

“So, I can see you better.”

“Hmm,” Clark said and took one step forward. “You can see me from here.”

“So, I can bite you better,” Bruce said. 

Clark shivered. “What else?” He asked as he made his way slowly to where Bruce was sitting. 

“So, I can fuck you better,” Bruce answered. 

Clark groaned and straddled Bruce. He kissed Bruce hard and demanding. “You better keep your word, Bruce.” 

“I’m good for it,” Bruce replied, just before his lips crashed onto Clark’s. 

~Seven~

Bruce pulled back sharply, his mind immediately switching gears and focusing on the tone that just alerted him. It was almost scary how he was able to push away the lust and desire that he felt just a moment before. His mind was already thinking of the task ahead, switching into Batman mode. 

He touched his watch, briefly verifying that the alert was real. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Bruce stated a bit more harshly than he intended. “I have to attend to something at the office,” he lied smoothly, when in reality it had nothing to do with Wayne Enterprises and it had everything to do with putting Tony Zucco away for good. 

Clark gaped at him, his lips were slightly swollen and Bruce ached to kiss them again. “Nooo,” he drawled out, pouting. “You work too much.”

“This can’t be avoided,” he insisted, smoothing down his shirt and tucking it back into his pants. “While I’m out, you can use your time to start looking for a job.” Bruce stated and Clark looked visibly startled at the suggestion.

“Wait, what?” He floundered slightly, readjusting his clothing as he sat up on the couch. 

“Look for a job,” Bruce repeated himself. “Dick will be starting school next week. Are you just going to lounge around the manor doing nothing?” 

Clark frowned. “I- um. I dunno.”

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was afraid of this; Clark had been so wrapped up in soothing and helping Dick that he hadn’t even thought about it. “When you came here, you stated that you were going to do everything you could to stay in Gotham. Which included finding a job and a place to live. You living here was a temporary arrangement to help with Dick.” 

“I thought that since we were together, I could stay here.” Clark whispered, seemingly unsure of himself. “After our talk earlier-”

“I’m not kicking you out, Clark.” He cut in as he reached out and squeezed Clark’s shoulder to reassure him. Clark leaned into the touch. “I want more than anything to explore this relationship with you, but I’ll be honest. I won’t be your Sugar Daddy. I expect you to work, to do something with your time. You’re not just some trophy to dangle on my arm.” Bruce explained, he wanted a partner, like his parents had been. Both of them had worked hard and they had complimented each other. He had always imagined that whomever he had chosen to be with, would want more in life than to be dependent on the Wayne fortune. “You don’t necessarily have to find a job, just something that you’re invested in, Clark. Even if it’s volunteering your time or going back to school. I just want you to have a fulfilling life and not lurk in the shadows of the manor.” 

Clark nodded. “I see and I want that too, I just haven’t thought about it… with you and Dick.” He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair.

Bruce smiled at him. “Just think about it, you have time to yourself for once. Dick is sleeping and I really need to head into work.”

“Yeah,” Clark replied as he glanced up to the ceiling in the direction of Dick’s room… he titled his head as if he was listening for him. But that wasn’t humanly possible, Bruce must be mistaken, he was still just learning all of Clark’s little ticks. “He’s still sleeping,” he stated with a small smile.

Bruce nodded, he wanted to question how Clark knew for sure, but he didn’t have the time to spare. “And you’ll be here if he wakes up,” Bruce leaned in and kissed him. “I really do have to go now, I’ll see you later.” 

“I’ll be here,” Clark smiled even brighter and tugged Bruce into another kiss… one that left Bruce breathless and he didn’t really want to leave, but he had too. Batman had an appointment to keep. 

~*~ 

Batman was perched on the ledge of the building cattycorner to Tony Zucco’s warehouse. He blended into the shadows of the gargoyle as he continued to watch the scene unfold; he needed Zucco to take the money. He had been waiting on this deal for the greater part of the week. It had taken a lot of maneuvering on a few of Bruce Wayne’s shell companies to set it all up. 

For this stakeout, he had chosen the cowl with the specialized lenses. They were high-tech binoculars, with infrared cameras. It was perfect for the job tonight. He zoomed in and took pictures of the scene. He tapped his ear buds that enhanced his hearing and listened in on the meeting taking place, recording it as well. 

The trembling man standing opposite of Zucco was in Bruce’s pocket, not that he knew it. He was the owner of a small bodega that had recently opened. Batman had spread the word on the street that it was already turning a profit, mainly from the influx of Bruce’s money… Zucco had played right into his hand, Zucco had requested protection money from the man, had demanded it. But the owner was a proud man and didn’t take the situation lightly, he had requested to meet in person and that’s exactly what Bruce had been hoping for. 

They discussed the terms of their arrangement and the man reluctantly paid Zucco. Zucco smirked and made a big show of welcoming him into the ‘family’.

Batman followed the man and dropped down behind him as the man went to open the bodega. 

“¡Santo infierno!” He cried out, shaking as he gripped the front of his shirt. “You- you the Batman.”

Batman didn’t bother to acknowledge his statement. “You made a deal with Zucco.” 

He nodded. “How you know?”

Batman just stared at him and the man trembled. “Sign this.” He ordered as he took out an affidavit he had prepared, ready for the bodega owner to sign. 

The man took it and quickly looked it over. “Zucco will kill me!”

“You have my protection now.” 

“Dios mio,” he trembled even more as he closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes, okay.” He agreed after a moment’s consideration and signed the paper. 

Batman took the document and nodded his thanks, before he grappled up the building and headed over to his safehouse. He took off the cowl and plugged it into the computer, he downloaded the pictures and audio file. He made copies of all the materials, then he printed a few of the pictures and prepared a flash drive. He put the pictures, the affidavit, and the flash drive into a manila envelope. Now he had to drop it off to the only man he trusted at the GCPD. 

~*~

“Gordon,” he stated as he dropped down behind the detective. 

The man startled and turned to him, almost dropping the cigar he was smoking on the fire escape. “So you are real.”

Batman handed him the envelope. “Everything you need to take down Zucco.”

Gordon’s eyes widened and he practically ripped it open, he looked through the contents and whistled in appreciation. “Why me?” He questioned, glancing back up at him. 

“You’re a good cop.” He simply explained as he readied his grappling gun. 

The detective nodded and he started to go through the paperwork again. The Batman knew that the evidence was in good hands and flew up into the air, racing back through the city to Zucco’s warehouse. 

He stood tall, closing his eyes briefly when he tuned into the police frequency and he smiled when he heard that they were heading his way. With a warrant. They were finally going to take that bastard in. It may not be for the death of the Graysons, but it was a start. 

Batman opened his eyes, tensing when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He dropped down into a crouch, switched his lenses over and zoomed in. His heart caught in his throat, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Dick was climbing over the fire escape, attempting to look into the warehouse. 

For a second, he couldn’t help but be proud that Dick was smart enough to deduce where Zucco was… but the fear that something could happen to him overwhelmed that fleeting feeling of pride and he immediately dropped down by the boy. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He barked at him, the voice modulator making his voice sound even rougher. 

Dick jumped into the air, turning to him with a grace only an acrobat could have. His breathing hitched and his eyes went wide. “Batman!” His voice was full of awe and wonder. “Wow.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” He growled and Dick crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But Zucco is in there, you need to get him! You have to kill him!” 

Batman shook his head, “I don’t kill.”

“But, but, he deserves to die! He killed my parents!”

Before Batman could comment the sirens neared and he grabbed Dick, grappling out of the area and onto the nearby roof. Dick shouted with glee.

“That. Was. Awesome!” Dick grinned and Batman couldn’t help but frown. Dick turned around quickly and looked over to see the police raiding the warehouse. “They got him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Dick nodded. “They’ll put him away?”

“Yes.” He stated once more, but he was still worried that Zucco would get away with the extortion charges, he had money… and Bruce of all people knew how that crippled the justice system. “You shouldn’t have been out there, you could have gotten hurt.” 

“But I didn’t.” Dick pointed out, a small smile on his lips. “We flew up and the cops swooped in. But we should have gotten him!” 

Batman shook his head. “No, you should be at home. In bed. I’ll call Wayne and have him come pick you up.” 

Dick stiffened, his eyes narrowing on him. “How did you know?”

“I’m the Batman.” He simply replied.

“Yeah,” Dick nodded, suddenly looking very tired. “Guess it’s been on the news… but can we call Clark instead?” He asked. 

“Clark?” He repeated, glad that his voice modulator hid the shock in his voice. But he should have known that Dick would have preferred him to contact Clark. He felt saver with Clark after all.

“I can call him,” Dick offered as he took out the cell phone that Bruce had bought him along with his laptop a few days ago. 

“Fine.” Batman stated as he listened to Dick make the phone call. He heard Clark’s frantic voice on the other end and he stated that he’d come get him at once. 

“He’ll come get me.” Dick announced as he tucked his phone away. 

“I don’t want to see you out here again.” 

“But-” Dick began to protest, but Batman shook his head and Dick snapped his mouth shut. 

“Never again.” Batman ordered. 

Dick huffed, rolling his eyes. “Fine.”

Batman pursed his lips, knowing there was nothing he could say at the moment without sounding like a total hypocrite. Instead, he grabbed Dick and grappled down, setting Dick down on the ground. Before he could add anything else, he heard Clark calling out to Dick and he immediately shot his grappling gun and swung up onto the roof, disappearing into the shadows. 

“Clark!” Dick called out. Clark rushed forward, scooping the boy into his arms. 

He couldn’t hear their hushed conversation, so Batman tapped his ear again, enhancing his hearing even more. He just stared at Clark, how was it possible that he was here? They were in the Narrows and the manor was at least twenty minutes away. It was, “Impossible.”

Clark’s gaze snapped up toward him, his eyes widening. “The Batman? What were you doing?” He questioned Dick and steered him away, glancing back at Batman once more before they walked down the street. 

Batman just stood on the roof, frozen in his spot as he realized that Clark had to be a Meta. There was no other explanation… He had speed, enhanced hearing? Sight? How had he not realized until now? There had been so many clues, he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. 

He had always heard about Metas, he just hadn’t met anyone with special abilities until now. He frowned, he needed to process this more before he went back to the manor… did this really change anything? He still had feelings for Clark, he couldn’t deny that. He closed his eyes briefly and then went to patrol, getting lost in the need of the city before returning home. 

~Eight~

“The hell, Dick!” Clark said, once they were safely back at the manor. Bruce was still gone and the way back took longer, because Clark couldn’t use any of his abilities. They had to make due with a taxi. 

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. Stubborn as ever, Clark thought. “I needed to catch him!” 

“And did you?” Clark challenged. 

“No,” Dick answered, sullenly, “But the Batman did!” He exclaimed. He was clearly excited about the whole Batman thing. Clark wasn’t so sure. Batman was an unknown. Sure he did good, but who dressed up as a Bat to fight crime? He shook his head. 

“I wanna be like him!” Dick said. 

Clark looked at him sharply. “What?” 

“I wanna be like him. Help people and punish the wicked, like the heroes in my stories!” 

“Dick, this is not a story, it’s not a game. You could have gotten hurt and then what would I have done? What about Bruce? I already lost part of my family – your parents…” he trailed off. 

Dick looked away. Stared at the floor. “If Batman had been there, maybe they would still be alive.”

Maybe, Clark thought, but maybe not. “I’m worried about you, Dick.”

“You don’t have to worry. I will be fine. I mean, Zucco is in jail. He’ll stay there for a long time. I will – I will…be fine.”

Clark crossed over to him and hugged him tightly. “I know you will be.”

Dick snuggled into Clark and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a long time. 

~*~ 

The Batman worried Clark. Something in his voice or maybe his scent or something else, he felt familiar, but also like he could expose all of Clark’s secrets. It had been stupid to rush to Dick like that. No human being would have been able to make the distance from Wayne Manor to a warehouse in the city in such a short amount of time. 

God only knew, if the Batman thought Clark was a threat. 

He paced the library because he couldn’t sleep and he really needed – he didn’t know. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Bruce. What if Bruce thought he was a freak? What if Bruce couldn’t love someone so potentially dangerous and Clark had no illusions about his powers: they could be very dangerous.

What if he threw Clark out? What if he wasn’t allowed near Dick ever again? Could he risk it, just because he thought Bruce loved him? 

He really wasn’t sure. 

“It’s late Clark,” Alfred said from the door. “I don’t think Master Bruce will be home anytime soon. Maybe it would be better if you retired for the night?”

Clark shook his head. “Can’t sleep.” 

“Come with me,” Alfred said and because Clark really didn’t know what to do with himself, he followed Alfred into the homey kitchen. Alfred motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table, so Clark did that too and then watched as Alfred prepared hot chocolate for them. 

“This always makes me feel better,” he said, adding marshmallows.

“Thank you,” Clark said as he took one mug. 

“You are welcome.” 

Clark took a sip and then looked at Alfred. “You’ve known Bruce a long time, right?” 

“Yes, I was here before he was born, so I’ve known him his whole life,” Alfred answered. 

“He’s a good person, right?” Clark questioned. “He wouldn’t throw me or Dick out?”

“Is it about your talk earlier? About finding something worthwhile to do or about Master Dick’s little foray into vigilantism?” 

Clark groaned. “There’s nothing you don’t know, is there?”

“Not much. I know this house in and out, and I am responsible for everyone living in it. That includes you now and Master Dick,” Alfred answered. 

“A bit of both, I guess. I mean, if something had happened to Dick? I didn’t even realize he had snuck out before it was too late. I could have lost him too. Bruce trusted me to look after Dick while he was gone and I fucked up,” Clark said. 

“Language,” Alfred chided gently. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Clark really didn’t think that was true. Why did he have all these powers when they failed him when he needed them the most? 

“Maybe,” Clark sighed.

“Master Bruce already told you, you can stay here. He wouldn’t throw you out, Clark. He isn’t that kind of man. Did you decide what you wanted to do with your life?”

Clark shook his head. “I always thought I would stay at the circus, like my folks. Maybe find someone to be with, have my own act, watch Dick grow up and break all the hearts…” he smiled and Alfred smiled as well. 

“He is a charming boy,” he said. 

“Yeah, he really is. Still. Even after what happened to his parents,” Clark replied. Dick was angrier too of course, but he thought it would have been so much worse if he had been left alone, if Clark weren’t here for him. 

“He will be alright,” Alfred reassured.

“Because Bruce is doing okay?” Clark had to ask. He got that Bruce had been shaken up by his need for revenge, but just leaving everything behind for years? Was that sane behavior? He snorted. Hell, he wasn’t better. He had left his parents and the only home he'd known and had demanded to be taken in by Bruce. Maybe some people weren’t meant for the mundane. Maybe Clark was one of them, it seemed both Bruce and Dick were too. 

“Master Bruce is a fine man. I really do believe that, Clark,” Alfred said. 

Clark nodded. “Yeah, he does care.”

Clark finished his hot chocolate and put the mug into the dishwasher. 

“Feeling better?” Alfred asked. 

“Yes, thank you. I think I will try to go to sleep now.” 

“Good night, Clark.”

“Good night, Alfred,” Clark replied and went upstairs. He listened to Dick’s breathing. It was even. No whimpering, his heart was beating regularly. He smiled to himself. It seemed like Dick had no nightmares tonight. 

For a second, he debated sleeping in his own bed, but then he decided to crawl into Bruce’s. Maybe tomorrow would be the day he could wake up with Bruce by his side.

~*~ 

He could feel Bruce’s eyes on him, so he turned around and smiled up at Bruce.

“I heard you had quite the adventure last night,” Bruce said. 

“Good morning to you too,” Clark replied. 

“Good morning, Clark,” Bruce said. 

Clark sighed. “Well, I guess Alfred told you all about it? I fucked up. I should have known he would do that. I mean, I should have also heard him, but I – fucked up.”

“He’s a resourceful boy,” Bruce said. 

He sounded nearly proud, Clark thought. “What if something had happened to him?” 

“He’s fine.”

“Now he’s fine, but I fear he also got a taste for the whole thing.”

“What whole thing?” Bruce asked. 

Clark reached out and ran his finger over the strip of exposed skin on Bruce’s hip. “The whole vigilante thing. He wants to be the Batman.”

Bruce laughed. 

“Nice to see you find this amusing.”

“He’s only ten,” Bruce replied. 

“Like age has anything to do with it,” Clark sighed. 

“No, I mean that it will pass. Now he wants to be the Batman, but next week he might want to be a teacher or an astronaut or maybe have a career in racing cars, I don’t know.”

“You think it’s a phase,” Clark stated. 

“I’m not a formula one driver, am I?” 

“You wanted to do that? That seems pretty dangerous,” Clark said. 

“I thought it was really cool, when I was around eight, I think? My parents took me to see a race, I think it was Nürburgring.”

“Sounds German.” 

“It is,” Bruce replied. 

“You had a magical childhood, didn’t you?” Clark asked. He liked the feel of Bruce’s skin under his fingertips and he slid his hand under Bruce’s shirt to feel more of it. 

“Yes, I did. Until my parents were killed.”

“I don’t know my parents,” Clark whispered. 

“I met your parents, Clark.”

Clark smiled, “Yes, but they aren’t my birthparents. I meant, I don’t know anything about my birthparents. I don’t know where I came from. I don’t really know-” he swallowed and then shut his mouth. “I love my parents, I really do, but they’re different from me. Sometimes I just feel so alien,” he confessed.

Bruce stroked his cheek and Clark looked up at him. 

“You have the most amazing eyes,” Clark said. 

Bruce chuckled. “I’ve never had any compliments about my eyes before.” 

“I’m glad, so I could be the first to tell you,” Clark replied. 

“Do you want to find your real parents? Did you try?”

Clark sighed, turned so he was lying on his back. “I haven’t tried yet. I mean, I was resigned, I guess to spending my whole life at the circus.”

“But not anymore,” Bruce said. 

“No, not anymore. I think it’s because of you. You were the person who made me think, maybe I could go out into the world. I never told you, but I had considered leaving, I thought I could go with you. Now, I realize that you would have never taken me with you, and it wasn’t only because I was sixteen back then.”

“I considered staying longer. I wanted to tell you everything about me – that night when I left. I wanted you to know me for me, before we took the next step.” 

“Instead you ran.”

“Staying would have been torture for us both,” Bruce admitted.

“Ah…you wanted me that badly?” 

“Is that really a question? I did. I still do. I want you every second of the day, Clark. No matter how impractical that is.” 

“Well, you left me hanging last night. I was hard for you and you left me hanging,” Clark teased, turning on his side so he could look at Bruce again. He licked his lips and Bruce’s eyes zoomed in on them. Clark spared a moment to listen for Dick’s breathing, but he was still sleeping, thank god. They had a bit of time it seemed and Clark was about to use it wisely. 

“Dick still asleep?” Bruce asked. 

“I, what?”

“You cock your head in that adorable way, like you’re listening for noise from upstairs, his room in fact,” Bruce explained. 

“Oh,” Clark said. “He’s still asleep, we have some time if you want to use it wisely,” he added. Bruce was very observant, Clark had to either be more careful or he would have to spill his guts and tell Bruce about his powers. The longer he was with Bruce, the harder it was to lie to him. He didn’t want to keep a part of himself hidden from Bruce. That made Bruce run the last time. Not that Clark thought his age wouldn’t have been an issue if he had told Bruce from the get go. 

Bruce pressed a finger to his forehead and stroked lightly. “What is going on in this head of yours? You looked like you were thinking hard.”

“I was thinking about you. And there is something else that’s hard,” he said with a grin. 

“You’re deflecting,” Bruce said. 

“That’s because we can talk later, but we can’t fuck once Dick is up,” Clark replied. He was going to tell Bruce. Bruce was a good man, he cared for him, he loved Clark. It would be alright and if it should turn out that Bruce couldn’t handle the thing about Clark’s powers, it was better to know now. He wasn’t going to stay with someone who couldn’t accept him as who he was. Clark didn’t want to live a lie for the rest of his life. 

“You have a point,” Bruce said and pushed Clark so he was lying on his back again and caged him with his body. He kissed Clark like his life depended on it and Clark gave back as good as he got. 

~*~ 

Once they showered and had breakfast with Dick, Bruce took Dick aside to talk to him in his study. Clark went to his room to look up more possibilities for his future. He finished school and could do pretty much anything, but maybe with Bruce’s help, he could go to college, maybe study something that could help people like criminology or journalism. He was also tempted to say to hell with all this and maybe sign up for the police academy. 

He knew he wanted to help people, he knew he didn’t want to be afraid anymore to use his powers.  
He knew he would have to come clean to Dick, when he told Bruce about them. 

Dick might hate him for it, but there was no way around it. He couldn’t lie to Dick about his powers. Dick was a smart boy, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to find this Zucco guy so fast. He would figure out that something was odd about Clark. And he would wonder, like Bruce was starting to wonder. 

He sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. He was afraid of losing them. But lying to the people he loved for the rest of his life wasn’t an option either. 

He had always known that he would have told the Graysons one day, once Dick was older and could be burdened with such a heavy secret. But John and Mary were dead now…

Clark heard the back door slam and he got up. 

It was time to face the music. 

~*~ 

“That went well then?” Clark asked Bruce. 

“Cute,” Bruce said. “I’m sure you heard the door. I bet the Drakes heard the door slam.” 

“The Drakes?” 

“My neighbors,” Bruce explained. 

“What did you say to him?” Clark asked, sitting down on the leather sofa. He liked the sofa very much. 

Bruce glanced from Clark to the sofa and then back to Clark. Clark knew what he was thinking, but it wasn’t the time for that right now. 

“I imagine the same thing you told him, but he likes you and hates me,” Bruce sighed. 

“He might love you tomorrow,” Clark said. 

“I doubt it,” Bruce replied. 

“I could have saved Dick’s parents, but I hesitated,” Clark said and closed his eyes. This was going to be hard enough; he didn’t want to look at Bruce’s face while he told him. 

“Clark-”

“I’m sure you have been wondering about my odd habits,” Clark cut in. “I’m aware you’ve been watching me since this morning.”

“I wasn’t-”

Clark smiled. “You were. It’s fine.” He took a deep breath and something about the way Bruce smelled triggered a memory from last night, but he couldn’t focus on it because he had to tell Bruce now, before he lost his nerve. “Just listen, okay?”

“Okay,” Bruce said. 

“I told you I was adopted and that I don’t know anything about my parents, right? So, it turns out that my real parents weren’t exactly your average humans – I assume, because where else would I have gotten my – let’s call them abilities.”

“Abilities? Like hearing if Dick is still asleep?”

“Yeah, I can also hear his heartbeat. I can hear it even now if I concentrate hard enough. Could pinpoint his location. But that’s not all I can do. My sense of smell is better, my sight too. I’m really fast…and strong.”

“So, you’re a meta human?” Bruce asked. 

Clark shrugged and opened his eyes. “I can fly Bruce, all of these things and I can fly too, and sometimes I can freeze things with my breath, but that comes and goes. For now. The other abilities started like that too. So who knows what else I will be able to do once whatever is inside me has done its work?” 

Bruce just looked at him. 

“Are you freaked out?” Clark asked. 

“Can you hear my heartbeat?” 

“Yes, of course,” Clark answered. 

“So you should know,” Bruce said. 

”It’s different with you,” Clark frowned. “Usually, I can tell if someone is lying, but with you I can’t. You’re very good at it, or I’m too smitten with you.” 

“Maybe it’s a bit of both,” Bruce said quietly, but of course Clark could hear him. 

“So, you see I could have saved Dick's parents, but I didn't.”

“Why didn't you?” Bruce asked. 

“Because my parents told me from a young age to never ever tell anyone of these abilities, to never show them to anyone. I think they may have been afraid that someone might come and snatch me away so they could study me. And how I tick. That is why my parents sold the farm in Kansas and joined the circus.”

Bruce nodded. “It kept you moving. Less chance for people to start asking questions about you.”

“Yeah,” Clark said. “So, what now?” 

“I don't know, Clark. This...I wasn’t expecting this. I mean...I knew you were different, from the very first day I met you, but this...”

“Do you want me to leave?” Clark asked. He would too, not far of course, he would move into the trailer again, but he would leave the mansion if Bruce wanted him to. 

“I don't want you to leave, Clark.”

“Good, but aren't you afraid now?”

“You had these abilities before, and you didn't use them for anything sinister, so no, I don't think you will start being a tyrant now.”

It sounded so reasonable, Clark thought. “Okay.”

“What will you tell Dick?”

“The truth, of course. I’ve always intended to tell Dick about it, him and his family, but now...I don't want him to hate me and I don't want this huge secret on his young shoulders. I might wait. Do you think I should wait?” 

“I think you should wait. Dick's hurting a lot now and he’s still angry. You were right, he wants to be the Batman's sidekick...I don't even know anymore with this boy. He reminds me too much of myself.”

“You turned out alright,” Clark said. 

Bruce smiled. “You don't know half of the things I did when I was younger or how messed up I really am.” 

“You're not a bad person, Bruce. I know you're going to keep my secret.”

“I will keep it and yes, maybe I am not a bad person, Clark, but I'm not a good person either,” Bruce replied. 

Clark wanted to argue that, but then he heard Dick scream. He was up and at the door in seconds. When he looked back, Bruce was staring at him. “Something’s happened to Dick. I just heard him scream and there was earth falling, rocks maybe...Oh! Alfred told us about the caves and that we should be careful. I think he fell into one Bruce!” He could feel himself start to panic and it wasn't helping him focus on Dick and to try and– “I need to go.”

“You have your phone?”

“Yes,” Clark said. 

“Call me as soon as you find him, and we well get him out,” Bruce said. 

“I can get him out, Bruce.”

“Go,” Bruce said. “Tell me when you find him and we will see if he needs a doctor.”

Clark nodded and ran, and then he took to the air, because it was faster and quieter, and he could concentrate better on Dick's heartbeat and voice. 

~Nine~

Bruce answered the call on the first ring. “How is he?”

“I can’t find him!” Clark cried out, his voice trembling. “There’s too much interference down there… I can’t pinpoint him. I never noticed it before, guess I never had a reason to listen under the grounds.”

Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind clearing and focusing sharply on the task at hand. Clark was panicking and unable to focus. “Take a deep breath and tell me what you can hear?”

“Some sort of scrapping? And a squeaking noise. It’s so loud.” 

“Bats,” Bruce quickly supplied. “Filter that noise out, you can find him.” 

“Oh. Bats.” Clark exhaled and took a deep breath. “Water. I hear water, rushing?”

“There’s an underground stream and a waterfall, the caves are a vast network.” Bruce explained as he headed toward the hidden entrance to the cave. He could search for Dick, using some of the Bat technology, if worse came to worse. But Bruce assumed Clark would be able to find him first. “Now isolate that noise and push it from your mind, can you hear him now?”

“No. He’s not cried out again, not sure if that’s a bad sign or a good one. And there’s a weird humming noise too, but that can’t be possible… it almost sounds like a computer.” Clark rambled on and Bruce winced at the last comment. 

Of course, Clark would be able to make out the hum of the computers if he really focused his hearing, like he was doing now. It amazed Bruce how well Clark’s hearing was… the fact that he could hear that from the grounds was astounding. The computers he was referring to were the best technology that money could buy. They barely made a sound and Clark could hear it. Bruce had the sudden urge to test his ability, to see how well his hearing really was. What he’d be capable-

“Wait,” Clark gasped, breaking Bruce’s train of thought. “I can hear him now.”

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Clark found him. “Good,” he stated as he heard a rush of wind. “Where is he?”

“In some sort of cavern,” Clark explained. “I can see him, but not sure I can get to him. The hole he fell through is too small for me. I can make it bigger-”

“No,” Bruce snapped, cutting him off. He knew they needed to get to Dick, but that was a terrible idea. “The grounds are unstable as it is, there’s no way of knowing the damage that could result in you doing that. You could cause a cave in and hurt Dick in the process.” 

“Oh,” Clark gasped. “Right, we wouldn’t want that. Hold on a second.” 

Bruce could barely make out Clark calling to the boy and Dick’s excited voice in reply. Bruce smiled, of course Dick would find something fascinating about falling through a hole in the ground. 

“He’s okay, Bruce!” Clark finally relayed, “He says he twisted his ankle a little, but he doesn’t think anything is broken.”

“I’ll still have Dr. Thompkins check him out to be sure.” Bruce replied, his thoughts immediately focusing on the task at hand. They’d have to get Dick out of the cave first. “There’s some rope that we can use in the…” Bruce voice trailed off as Clark suddenly appeared beside him with a gush of wind. Bruce immediately tensed and stared at him in a mixture of shock and awe. 

“Where?” Clark asked as he ran his hand through his ruffled hair. 

“The garage,” Bruce managed, composing himself. He knew Clark was fast, but to see it in person was astounding. 

Clark nodded and disappeared before Bruce could add anything else. Clark could move so fast that Bruce couldn’t even see him. It was enthralling to see and absolutely terrifying at the same time. Even though Bruce had suspected that Clark had abilities and Clark trusted him enough to tell him the truth, it was all a little overwhelming to see firsthand. 

Bruce took a deep breath and cleared his mind and the sudden insecurities about the man he’s come to love… this didn’t change anything, not really. Clark was still the young circus boy at heart. Bruce knew that Clark would do anything for him and Dick. 

“Found it.” Clark’s voice announced. Bruce blinked and put the phone closer to his ear, he had almost forgotten that they were still having a phone conversation.

“Good,” Bruce stated and he began walking toward the French doors that lead to the gardens. “You should be able to pull him out.” 

“Yeah. Just a sec.” 

Bruce walked outside and glanced over the gardens, he couldn’t see Clark anywhere. So, they had to be out further than he had imagined.

“He’s not there!” Clark gasped. “I can still hear him, but he’s not where I left him a second ago, I can’t get him out with the rope.”

“Where is he?” Bruce asked, not sure what he’d do next.

“Almost sounds like he’s heading back toward the manor,” Clark replied: confusion laced his voice. 

“It’s all interlocking, there’s a maze of caves… it was used in the Underground Railway back in the day.” Bruce explained. Dick was very creative and smart. He had figured it out all on his own and soon he’d find what Alfred dutifully called the Batcave… Bruce closed his eyes, it was time. He had no other choice. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell Clark and Dick about the Batman. “Come back to the Manor, I know where he’ll end up.”

Clark appeared beside him before Bruce was able to hang up the phone. “Where?” He asked, looking a bit more panicked.

Bruce reached out and squeezed Clark’s arm. “He’s fine Clark.” He reassured him, knowing that if Dick was able to explore underground, he was more than just fine. 

“Okay,” Clark nodded, but he didn’t look reassured. 

Bruce smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Dick’s a very resourceful boy.”

“True,” Clark sighed, finally relaxing a bit more.

Bruce pulled back and led the way into the house, his heart rate spiking in anticipation. Clark had trusted him with his secrets; it was only fair that Bruce shared his secret with him as well. 

“Bruce, where are we going?” Clark asked with confusion as Bruce stopped in front of the piano and played the notes that would open the hidden entrance.

“You’ll see,” he replied as the clock sprung open and Clark gasped in surprise. Bruce continued to lead the way down the stairs, stopping in front of the desk and computers. 

“There were computers,” Clark mumbled to himself as he looked over the cave. Bruce let him look and waited until Clark’s eye fell on the Batsuit. “The Batman? You?” He gasped, turning toward Bruce with a mixture of emotions flickering over his face. Shock, fascination, admiration… love. “What? How?”

“You already know the rest of the story,” Bruce stated. “I traveled the world, learning everything I could, training in everything possible. I found my purpose.” 

“You’re the Batman, Bruce Wayne is your cover.” Clark stated, putting everything together. Bruce couldn’t deny it, it was true. “All the late nights… you were down here?”

“Yes,” Bruce smiled. “I rarely go to the office, unless needed. The late nights I’m patrolling, making the city safer for all.” He paused, looking over at Clark. “You shared your secret with me, this is mine. I hope I can trust you with this.” 

“Of course,” Clark exhaled and tugged Bruce to him, kissing him deeply. “I, wow. Bruce.”

Bruce felt relief wash over him, he didn’t realize how much it meant to him to have Clark finally know the truth. “Thank you.”

Clark stiffened and then glanced over to the side. “Dick!” He called out and Bruce watched as Dick’s head appeared over some of the stalagmite and Clark rushed over to him. “Careful,” he warned, reaching out to help Dick climb over. 

Dick was filthy, covered in dirt and whatever else coated the rock formations. But Bruce didn’t see any signs of blood, which was a good thing. “Woooooow.” Dick drawled out as he looked around, when he spotted the Batsuit he raced over, there was a hint of a limp, so he indeed hurt his ankle, but it didn’t appear to be broken. “Batman!”

Bruce waited as the boy processed the information and looked to him. “You help the Batman?”

“Yes,” Bruce stated, it was true enough. 

Dick’s eyes widened even more and he crossed over to Bruce. “You’re the Batman?”

Bruce nodded and Dick threw himself at him, hugging him tight. Bruce returned the hug; this was one of the first hugs that Dick had initiated since he came to the manor. 

“Thank you,” Dick whispered in his ears. “You do care for me, you took care of Zucco.”

“Yes, I did.” He smiled, pulling back to really look at the boy. He had a few scratches and bruises. “How are you?”

“Great!” Dick exclaimed. “You’re the Batman! Clark, he’s the Batman! Does that mean I can help you now?”

Bruce groaned, yes, the boy was going to be just fine. “I’ll think about it.”

“Did you hear that Clark?” Dick grinned. “I’m going to be the Batman’s sidekick!”

Clark laughed and pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him close. “We’ll see about that, but first you need to get cleaned up and checked out by the doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Dick assured him, but let Clark carry him toward the stairs. 

Bruce watched them head up, this was a new beginning for them… this was a step in the right direction. Now there was nothing between them and he felt closer to Clark and Dick. He loved his family and he’d do everything to protect them. 

Epilogue: Six months later 

“What did we say about the suit in the house?” Alfred asked from the stairs. 

Dick didn’t roll his eyes at Alfred, but it was close. “No suits in the house,” he repeated dutifully. He really didn’t understand why. It wasn’t like anyone ever came over unannounced. 

“That’s right,” Alfred said. “Now go down to the cave and hang it up, Master Dick.”

Dick nodded. He still couldn’t believe he had a suit. Not that he was allowed to wear it much. Or outside or go with Bruce on patrol, but he was allowed to train in it so they could see how well Dick adapted to it. He liked it, even if it had been a hard sell. Bruce didn’t love all the colors, but Clark had taken Dick’s side. 

In the end they had compromised. Dick was allowed to keep the green and red, but the yellow of the cape had to go. 

He made his way to the Cave and stopped just shy of the entrance on the last step. Last week he had walked in on Bruce and Clark kissing, and Clark didn’t have his shirt on, and Dick really didn’t need to see that again. 

“I’m coming in!” He yelled. “I hope everyone is decent!” 

Clark wasn’t in the Cave. 

Bruce looked up from his laptop and at Dick. “What did we say about the suit?”

“Not in the house,” Dick repeated dutifully. It probably wasn’t going to get him any extra points if he pointed out that Bruce had taken the cape upstairs last week. He wondered what Bruce was doing with it upstairs, did Clark want to try it on? 

“I’m taking it off now,” Dick said, grumpily and did just that. He hadn’t had it on long enough, so he just hung it back. He stared at it and the mask that went with it. He was going to be a vigilante. He knew that Clark had fought that with teeth and nails, but in the end Dick had won. Well, kind of. He wasn’t allowed on the streets until both Clark and Bruce thought he was ready. And before he was twelve, thank god, he was going to be elven in just two months. 

“Does it still fit?” Bruce asked. 

Dick wasn’t sure if he was just being amusing or if that was a real question. “Yes, it does.”

“You’re growing fast, so I was wondering,” Bruce said. 

“Not fast enough,” Dick grumbled. 

“Go and train with the shuriken, Dick. Your aim is still off,” Bruce replied. 

Dick nodded. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do. 

~*~ 

Clark was back later that afternoon. Dick caught him in the hallway on the way to the kitchen. Clark smiled and hugged him. Dick inhaled his scent. He liked how Clark smelled. 

“What are you doing here?” Clark asked. 

“Out of the cave you mean?” Dick answered. 

“Yes. I was sure that you had training today.” He took off his jacket and shoes and followed Dick into the kitchen. “I’m starving.”

“Alfred made you a plate, it’s in the fridge,” Dick said. 

Clark nodded and grabbed his plate form the fridge. “So, training?” 

“I was training with the shuriken, but then Bruce said it was enough, so I came up to meet you. How was school?” 

Dick didn’t really know why Clark wanted to go to school, really. Dick was doing alright at school, but if he didn’t have to go, then he wouldn’t. It wasn’t even school as much as the teachers and kids. The teachers were kissing up to Bruce, Dick knew and the kids…some of them were less than nice. He didn’t know how to make friends with most of them, because his upbringing was so different, so he didn’t even try anymore. He wasn’t completely friendless, but he had fewer friends than he had at the circus. 

“It was great. Everyone is very smart and I learned a lot,” Clark said. He was smiling a lot since he started school and seemed happier too. But that also could be because he was with Bruce now. It felt weird. Clark was his brother, kind of, and Bruce was his guardian, like a parent, but not, and they were together. 

“Are kids giving you a hard time about me and Bruce?” Clark asked. 

He and Bruce had come out last week at a party and since then they were in all the gossip magazines. Some comments on the online sites were less than flattering and more like hate mail, but Dick ignored that. 

He wondered if he should tell Clark about that kid who had thrown the f- word around last Monday, but then he just didn’t. “It’s fine. I mean, some people are just dicks. I guess. But mostly they leave me alone and no one asks about you and Bruce.” 

“Okay, then. If you should have any trouble, let us know,” Clark said. 

Dick nodded. He appreciated that Clark was looking out for him, but he was going to be a vigilante, he was going to be Robin, and he was fine with looking after himself. 

Clark handed him half of a sandwich and Dick took it gratefully. It would be an hour until dinner and he was hungry. 

They ate their sandwiches in silence. 

~*~ 

The nightmares hadn’t stopped completely, but Dick had them less often now that he was training and Zucco was in jail. But every time he had one, Clark would be there. He would climb into bed with Dick and kiss his head and hold him close. 

There was definitely something strange about how Clark always knew. Like he could hear Dick through the walls and corridors. Thinking back on it, there had always been a few odd things about Clark, but Dick hadn’t really thought about them until now. He was connecting the dots now, because of the article about Meta-humans on one of those conspiracy sites he liked to read for fun. 

It didn’t change anything of course, if Clark had super-hearing. That was kind of a lame superpower anyway. What could you even do with that, he wondered and then sniggered to himself. 

“Dick you should be in bed,” Clark said from the door. Which was closed. So super-hearing was a thing. For Clark at least. Could he hear the hum of the laptop? He had heard Dick’s sniggering. 

“I am.”

“Your laptop is still on. Switch it off and go to sleep, you have school tomorrow.”

“You have school tomorrow too,” Dick replied. 

“I’m going to bed now,” Clark said, there was amusement in his voice. 

“Good night, Clark.”

“Good night, Dick,” Clark replied. 

Dick switched off the laptop and snuggled into the covers. He was going to find out about Clark and his secret. So, Clark wouldn’t have to keep it a secret anymore. Dick wanted Clark to trust him, so he was going to show Clark that he could be trustworthy and take care of himself and keep other people’s secrets. He was keeping Bruce’s after all. Maybe, Dick thought, just before he fell asleep, maybe that was the reason why Clark hadn’t told him his secret yet. Dick was already keeping so many. Clark was kind: he didn’t want to burden Dick with another one.  
Dick didn’t think it was a burden and he would tell that to Clark too. Tomorrow.

Art! So beautiful: [ Link to art ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850386)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [{Art} Alternative Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850386) by [rosm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosm/pseuds/rosm)




End file.
